What Happened To Forever?
by Tattooed Wings
Summary: When Max finds out that Dylan, her boyfriend of 3 years, cheats she kicks him out. Single and loving it, until there's a new neighbor, Fang. They get closer and closer, but she can't stand another heart break.
1. Cheater

**A/N: I don't own anything. R&R.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I froze, my mouth hanging open. _"Forever baby…"_ It couldn't be… they weren't mine. He wouldn't, he _wouldn't_. Right? I looked at the lingerie that was carefully hidden underneath the bed. I took them out of its hiding place and felt the tears slide down my face. "_I'll love you forever."_ I shook my head in disbelief, pursing my lips, trying to hold back from crying. He would be home in an hour, he could explain everything then…

I sat on the couch, grasping the piece of underwear angrily. He was forty minutes late. Tears streamed down my cheeks, most likely smudging my mascara, but the only I felt was the pain in my chest. How could he? _"We're in this together."_ I screamed in agony, the memories flooding back into my mind.

_~The First Day~_

_I looked up at him shyly, then back at my book. He was in most of my classes, and now, he works here. Such a coincidence._

_At the end of the chapter, I stood up, putting everything away, and threw away my trash. I was just about to leave when he opened the door for me. He smiled and gestured me to go first. I smiled back and went through the door, my heart soaring. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and looked at me, "Walk with me?" he asked, almost scared to see if I would turn him down. But I didn't._

_That walk changed everything. He made me laugh and smile, I got lost in his mesmerizing, sea blue eyes. He was perfect, my perfect other half. We fit together like peanut butter and jelly. At the end of the walk, he asked me out, and of course I agreed to get picked up at 7:00 pm for dinner on Tuesday. _

The tears rushed back. I gasped, trying to hold them back. _Where is HE?_ I looked up at the clock we bought together a month ago, it told me he was now an hour late. I curled up on the couch, the very couch corner where I kissed him, and he kissed me back, promising to be with me forever. We were dating for the last year of college and on, which added up to 3 years. The middle of the second year, we moved into the same house. I was expecting a ring any day, it never came, but I didn't care. I had him, he had me. It was perfect like that.

Suddenly the door opened and I stood up, only in a baggy long-sleeve shirt. I threw the pair of underwear at him and started screaming accusations. "Why? Who's are these? Where were you? An hour late? You usually call!"

And he stayed quiet the entire time, staring at the underwear in his hands. He looked shocked. I broke down. "SAY SOMETHING! Anything," I yelled, hot tears streaking my cheeks.

"Honey-"

"Who's are they, Dylan?" I asked, trying to calm down. Maybe it was a mistake… Then why were they hidden.

"Lissa's," he whispered, looking me in the eye, his eyes filled with pain. Goo- bad, I didn't want to hurt him. No, I did. I wanted him to feel this pain. That stupid Lissa girl had always wanted him, and she got him…

"Get out," I whispered, looking away.

"Do you love me?" He asked and I stared at him bewildered.

_No_, "Yes," I said and the pain was back.

"Can you give me another chance?" I looked in his beautiful blue eyes, I wanted to believe him, but it hurt too much.

I stayed quiet, "No."

"All I want is you," he said dropping everything and grasped my arms. I tried to pull away, but I was too hurt, too weak.

_Laughter, smiles, and secret kisses. It was all perfect, well perfect didn't last._

"Get. Out," I hissed, pulling away. The tears were coming back…

"Baby, listen-"

"GET OUT DYLAN!" I yelled, loosing it. He kissed her, then had the nerve to say he loved me! "Just, get….out."

"Max, please listen it was a mistake I was dr-"

"Please, just… Out." I whispered closing my eyes and remembered all the 'I love you' 's, the 'Forever' the promises, and now the only thing on my mind was him kissing Lissa.

"It was all a mistake, I'm sorry, will you give me one more chance?" He looked so pathetic begging, but that face of an angel came out when he wanted it to. I couldn't say no…

I almost nodded, but I remembered he kissed her, and did who-knows-what with her. "No," I said fiercely, looking away from him, "Get out," I repeated for the thousandth time. This time he sighed, giving up, and walked out. I didn't know what to do, all I knew was I wanted that jerk out of my life forever.

I ran to our room, tears streaming down my cheeks, and threw all of his clothes on the ground, his radio, his computer, his work, everything. Then I put them in a big trash bag, and dragged them outside. I didn't care that I didn't look presentable. I threw all of it in the garbage, in the alley next to our building and went inside to get my trusty lighter. I ran back downstairs, roughly rubbing away my tears, willing them to stop. Outside, I lit up his garbage and watched it burn. My knees felt weak, and soon I on the ground staring at the fire, my heart slowly breaking into tiny, tiny pieces. I've never let anyone get as close as he did, and he just stomped all over my heart. I hope he trips over the pieces he left behind, and just lays there, dying. I wanted him to be the one moping, only I knew, somewhere deep down, I knew everything that he told me was a lie. Everything was a lie. I don't know how long I cried there, cursing at the flames in front of me, but all I know was that I ended up in my bed in the morning.

And there was someone in my kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it hate it? Tell me :)  
><strong>


	2. What Part of Out Do You NOT Understand?

**A/N: I don't own anything (no matter how much I wish I do) JP owns it all except for my awesome plot!**** Hehehe**_._** (Rubs hands together with evil smile)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

What was _he _doing back here? I thought I made myself very clear, I wanted him **out**. "What are you doing here?" I demanded from the counter. He was cooking breakfast, like _I_ was about to eat something that _he_ made. Pfft, yeah right, over my dead body! Ladies and gentlemen, somebody call 9-1-1 because a certain a murder is about to happen.

"I live here, don't I?" he asked, making me even angrier. All traces of yesterday's sadness were gone, in its dust left a new anger. He cheated, and came back thinking I'd let him in that easily? I don't think so! What does he think I am, some desperate girl that will get back with a guy even though he cheated? Well he's in a for a rude awakening.

"No, you don't," I said fiercely, hating how calm he was.

And then he ignored my comment, "Where's my stuff?" Is he freaking serious?

"Gone." Oops, I guess I should tell him that it's now a bunch of ashes in the alley, probably blown away by the wind by now. Wait, then who took me inside? If it wasn't him, then who? I mean, only he and I have the key. Right? I really should start speaking my thoughts. "Burned," I added, silently throwing my hands in the air when I saw him flinch.

"Oh." How could he not know? He was there, right? I mean if he was the one that brought me up (all 7 stories) then he would've seen his stuff in the flames. Did he even put out the fire?

Then I finally asked him the question I've been meaning to ask. "Did you bring me inside?" He nodded, and laughed a little, the nerve of him! Okay, so he must've seen his stuff burn. It's not like I sleep walked all the way up here, just outside of my door.

"Why-" he was cut-off by someone knocking on the door. He sighed and went to get it. I almost followed, but then I saw the time. 10:47 AM. Danm it, I'm late, two freaking hours late! My boss is going to _kill_ me. I passed the hallway that leads to the door, and I couldn't help but notice red hair right before it closed. With Dylan outside.

What were they up to? Of course, now it could be any red headed person, but I don't think anyone else owns a high pitched, loud, squeaky voice.

"But, Dylan," She whined loudly, so loud that I heard her loud and clear. Dylan, on the other hand, was not as loud.

"WHY?" She screeched. Poor guy… Aw sucks for him. I walked off to _my_ bedroom (emphasis on my) and got ready for work. When I came back out, Dylan was back in the kitchen cooking and Lissa was probably off with some other guy.

He looked at me, then my change of clothes and said, "Don't bother; I already called you in sick." He did _WHAT? _

"You did what?" I hissed, clutching the counter for support. You see, I'm very replaceable, in many things, but especially my job. Anyone can replace a secretary (**I think, just bear with me**) and I really needed that job, because no one else would take me until I got more experience. So I was gathering my experience now.

"You were tired, and needed to think," hmm yeah, no my mind isn't about to change, "so I called you in sick." You know, that little _angel_ face of his is about to be rearranged. I remember the times where I swallowed my anger for our relationship, but those times are over. I'm sick of being his little puppet, he's about to meet the wrath of the incredible, indescribable _Maximum Ride_.

Of course, my phone rings right before I could blow up in his face. Grr, cursed phone. "Hello?" I asked, not really looking at the name before I answered.

"MAX! OMG! I haven't talked to you since forever!" Oh dear gosh no. I had to go and answer a phone call from Nudge, and I just saw her two days ago!

"Hey, Nudge," I replied.

"OMG! We should totally go out and have a girls' day out! It would be so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO much fun! And Iggy could come, and-"

"Then it wouldn't be a _girls_ day out," I cut her off. Okay, I love Iggy (as a BROTHER) but face it; Justin Bieber is more of a girl than him. That's a compliment to Iggy, if you didn't know that.

"Okay, okay, a _friends_ day out, so what do you think?" I almost agreed until… "Even Dylan's going!" That. Why did he have to come, he wasn't even their friend!

"Umm, Nudge, I can't make it-"

"BUT MAX! We haven't talked to the flock in weeks!" That wasn't a lie. I just think that it's time to move on. I mean come on, we're grown ups now, we can't act like we used to in high school. We can't have little groups called silly things like 'The Flock'; we're too old for that. It's time to grow up. **(I'm sorry; I have to make Max like this, for the plot! You understand? Oh well, back to the story!)**

"Yeah, I know," I felt kind of bad, she sounded really sad. "Fine I'll go, get out of the house, but first can I pick you up and we can go get some cof-ice cream." I caught myself, Nudge on caffeine=non-stop blabbing. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and an old graphic tee that I got during my senior year of high school, it said _"To write love on her arms."_

"I'm going out," I said, leaving Dylan before he had a chance to say goodbye. He was supposed to go yesterday, so what the hell was he still doing in my apartment?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Twinkle, twinkle little star... LaLaLa, hahaha, nanana! :) I'm in a singsongy mood! What about you? Hmm that rhymed, a little... Don't worry Fang will be coming in soon. _Very_ soon. (insert very evil laugh).  
><strong>

**ANYWHOO! Don't forget to R&R. You know the drill ;)**

**~Fly On~**

**Maximum Forever  
><strong>


	3. Sun Shine On My Sister's Grave

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for not updating for like...a long time. But here it is. I'll try to update more often. R&R :) oh and I didn't really edit it, I did a little, but there may be some errors.**

* * *

><p>"<em>WHY<em>?" Nudge whined.

"Because, you and caffeine don't mix," I explained for the fifteenth time.

She pouted and crossed her arms defiantly. "You suck."

I laughed a little, smiling sadly, "Nudge…"

"Yeah," She replied, taking a bite of her cappuccino ice cream.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I told her everything that happened, starting from when I found Lissa's underwear all the way to now. She added in her own comments in just the rights places. Always on my side. That's what I loved about Nudge; she always knew what to say and never really judged me.

"I hate Lissa. It's like the only way she can be seen is in bed!" Nudge sighed, taking a giant bite of her ice cream.

I ran a hand through my hair repeatedly. "AND HE WON'T FREAKING LEAVE!" I exclaimed angrily, a few worried people glanced our way.

Nudge laughed a little, "I guess you've rubbed off on him." I glared at her.

"You're not helping."

She smiled at me. I looked at my phone. I should be getting back home. "I have to go-"

"You're coming with us, right?" She asked eyes wide and pleading, Bambi eyes. Damn her. I sighed and ran yet another hand through my hair.

"One condition," I replied, lifting up one finger for emphasis. She nodded happily, "ANYTHING!"

"Dylan isn't going and you help me get rid of him."

"That's two," she sadly pointed out.

"Fine, fine," I muttered, waving my hand dismissively, "Just the first one. No Dylan."

"M'kay," She nodded, a wide grin spreading on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I really hope he's gone. And if he's not, I'll call the police. He's not welcome anymore; he's trespassing on my territory. I think that's how the law works. I'm still learning. As I walked down my hall to my room, I walked pass someone I've never seen before, and I know almost everyone in this building. He was tall, taller than me (now that's saying something, I'm like 5'11''), with shaggy black hair that hung over his dark eyes that looked black. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, but you could barely see the white. His jeans were a dark shade of blue; it was very close to black. His dark eyes flicked down at me and met my eye for about a second before he looked away. I silently prayed that Dylan and his stupid perfectness would be gone, but the car parked across the street told me differently.

I sighed and walked inside, seeing Dylan sitting comfortably on the couch. Anger boiled in my blood, but deeper in my mind, forgiveness was not far away. You know what they say...Forgive and forget. But they also say, Forget but don't forget, use your memories as lessons. "What the hell?" I growled at him, dropping my purse onto the floor, storming over to him, crossing my arms in utter determination.

"What part of 'GET OUT' do you _not_ understand?"

"Max," He replied soothingly, standing up, looking so sweet, so imperfectly perfect. If that makes sense.

But then I remembered what he did, and those perfect blue eyes didn't seem so innocent. I backed away from his outstretched arms, shaking my head, and uncrossing my arms. "D-d-don't touch me," I hissed, not meeting his eyes. "OUT!" I was tired of repeating myself.

"Max. Please, forgive me..." His eyes were pleading. I just wanted to hold him again. But I couldn't get the horrid image of him and Lissa together.

I shook my head, "We've been through this, Dylan. OUT! Get your freaking ass out!" I turned away from him, waiting to hear the door close. "Or I'll call the cops." I heard him sigh and then, seconds later, the door closed. I fell onto the couch, screaming into the couch.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why did he have to be so, so...so perfect? There is no such thing as perfect, Dylan's exhibit A. I took out my phone and quickly texted Nudge.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Max: Can't go. 2 much drama.<em>**

**_Nudge: WHAT?_**

**_Max: Srry to let you down. But theres 2 much going on rite now :(_**

**_Nudge: But-but-but-but-but Iggy's bringing his brother who's finally back!_**

**_Max: srry, srry :( I am, trust me, I want to go, but I can't. 2 much drama. And what bro?_**

**_Nudge: Some guy_**

**_Max: Obvious sauce._**

**_Nudge: Apparently... Iggy's brother moved away when his parents divorced and now he's finally coming back... after like 10 years._**

**_Max: Then wouldn't we be intruding on theyr reunion?_**

**_Nudge: UGH! WHO CARES! I bet he's hot..._**

**_Max: I thought u likd Iggy... o.O_**

**_Nudge: HOW'D YOU FIND OUT!_**

**_Max: Nudge. I'm your bff, of course ill know who you like gtg and can't come sorry once again._**

**_Nudge: We'll pick you up at 6:00_**

**_Max: Nudge... *sigh* fine. C u then_**

* * *

><p><em>Someone's persistent today<em>. I looked at the clock and noted I had two hours to get ready, which means I have 1 hour and 40 minutes to wait.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

"What?"

"Oh, come on, you'll love them!" I could hear his happiness through the phone.

"That's exactly what you said about Tanya...and Ella...and Aunt Millie...and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You hate everyone that loves you." His happiness was gone, replaced by anger. I haven't seen Iggy for ten years, and in those ten years I met some old family members and some old family friends. I haven't gotten along with many of them and most of them were too happy for my taste. The only reason I'm back is because I missed Iggy and I'm pissed at my dad. He's been trying to find someone for me. An arranged marriage. Gross.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Okay, sure, I'll go."

"Really? Seriously? And you'll actually try this time?" He asked, his voice told me that he didn't really believe me.

"Yeah, course. They're your friends, I should meet them. What time?" I asked, trying to be excited for him.

"Umm, okay...6:00, we'll pick you up at six with Max." At least he has some guy friends. I don't want to be in a crowd filled with girls talking about girly things. Sometimes, I wonder if my brother's not straight with all the girls that he hangs around. Then I remember that he's a pervert and understand that he's fine.

"Sure. Okay. See you then."

**(A/N: I was going to stop it here, but then I remembered how long I made you wait...)**

I decided to go for a walk, get familiar with the place that I would be in for the next year or so.

In the hallway, I walked past someone. A girl. She was pretty, I guess, but I only got a glimpse of her. From what I saw, she had dirty blond hair with sun streaks, warm brown eyes, and was tall. Almost as tall as me and I'm 6'4''. She seemed tired, exhausted, like she was having a rough day.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

? And why... have you not told me about him? I'm like your best friend!" He laughed and Nudge smiled at him.

"Well, I thought that that news was unimportant."

"He's your family. How is that _unimportant_?"

He just frowned a little, "Because he kind of sort of chose to leave..." I felt bad. What kind of brother was he? Choosing to leave Iggy with his dying mother. Not even bothering to pop up for his birthday or even just saying hi!

"Oh, Iggy," I gasped along with Nudge. I knew Iggy wasn't much of a hugger, but I also knew he needed a hug. So I wrapped my arms and around him and gave him a quick squeeze before letting go.

"So wait, why are you so hap-" I put my hand on Nudge's mouth, cutting her thoughts short. He was happy for not being forgotten, that his brother was still there for him. I gave her the shut-up-or-else-he-might-cry-and-we-all-know-that-Iggy-doesn't-cry look.

"There he is," Iggy said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and pointing to the guy I saw in the hallway come into view.

"Oooh, he's cute," Nudge whispered to me and I rolled my eyes.

"He's also my brother," Iggy said, sounding slightly jealous. I need to tell Nudge. It's sad that she doesn't know that the guy she likes likes her. How clichéd, right? "FANG!" Iggy called and the guy turned to us and walked over. He didn't smile.

"Hey, Ig," He said, taking Iggy hand and they bumped chest, a boy hug.

"Hi I'm Nudge; I'm still not too sure why they gave me that nickname, because my real name sounds nothing like that. It's Krystal, by the way, not that it's important because they always call me Nudge. But you would think that they would call me Krys or something right? But no, they call me Nudge. I-" I shoved her slightly and caught her eye, telling her to shut it, she was scaring Ig's brother.

"That's why, Nudge," I said, "That's why." She smiled sheepishly at us and muttered a quiet apology.

The boy, Fang, looked relieved that she had shut up, kind of like everyone else. "I'm Max," I said and there was shock in his eyes.

"You're Max?" He asked in surprise. I nodded.

"Yep' that's me..."

"Isn't that a guy's name?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I crossed my arms, and gave him a look.

"You've just stepped on thin ice, man," Iggy laughed, patting Fang's shoulder and taking a small step back.

"And isn't Fang a dog's name?" I shot back, smiling innocently at him.

"Touché," He replied, nodding a little.

"So now...dinner. Where should we go?" Nudge asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know any ideas?" Iggy asked, looking at me.

"Don't look at me," I raised my hands in a surrender kind of way, "I'm just the person tagging along."

"I thought, Fang was that person," Nudge pointed out.

"How about a diner?" I suggested, shrugging.

"Apple Cafe?" Iggy asked.

"I said diner..." I pointed out.

"Don't be such a smart alek."

I smirked at him. "How about Becky's Diner?"

"Hmm, sure, but I hate Becky, and she acts just like Li-" Nudge shut up and looked like a deer in headlights. She looked apologetically at me and I shrugged nonchalantly even though I was still hurting inside. I shouldn't be hurting anymore. Dylan means nothing to me anymore. But it's just the fact that he embarrassed me, he used me then broke me, and made a fool out of me with Lissa. She'll never let me live that down. He chose her instead of me.

Iggy looked at me, then Nudge, then me, then Nudge. Then decided we would talk later. "How about Sunshine's?" I asked, immediately changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure," Fang shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. Unlike him, I changed. I was now wearing shorts, not the tiny ones that look like denim underwear, they went to a little bit lower than the middle of my thighs. I was also wearing a white tank top on top of another white tank top, just so it wasn't so see-through, with a black sweater that went to the middle of my torso. It was my sister's. I missed her. It's been about five years since it happened, but March 7, 2007 still haunts my mind. Her smiling, healthy, face is still fresh in my mind, like I just saw her yesterday. Like she-

"You coming?" Fang's voice broke me from my thoughts. Only then did I notice the other two were gone and he was at the open door, waiting for me.

"Oh sorry," I muttered, running over and nodding my head as I exited.

"You nod a lot," He pointed out as we walked to the apartment's parking lot where Iggy and Nudge were waiting for us now.

I smiled a little, "Bad habit of mine." I used to always apologize because I used to be really shy. Then things changed. Then she got sick.

He nodded. "A man of many words," I said more to myself, but he still heard. A small smirk appeared on his lips. I gasped dramatically and said, "Oh my gosh, is that a smile I see! THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

He shoved me playfully and I laughed. When we got to the car, I noticed Nudge's face, all happy and bright. "Whoa!" I said, putting up my hands to shield my eyes, "Tone done the happy beam, would ya'? I'm going blind!"

She smirked at me and crossed her arms, something she picked up from me. "Oh Max..." She shook her head playfully.

"Wow the world is really ending," I said seriously, staring at the cement wall, "First, Fang smiles, then Nudge only says two words... Iggy we need to go find cover, the world is officially ending."

Nudge laughed as Iggy said, "You got _Fang_ to _smile_!"

I nodded and he gasped, "Oh my god, it really is ending..." We were all laughing (well Fang was just smiling a little, but I'm taking that as a laugh since he's not much of a laugher) when we got into the car. On the drive to Sunshine's my old train of thought hit me like a tornado, blowing me away. Bringing back the old depression that almost took my life. Drowning me in a horrible sadness. She was gone.

_Like she was still alive._

But I knew she never would be. I would never see her beautiful smile ever again. Because she was gone.

_She was gone._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that made up for my delay. I'll try to post more frequently but my math teacher loves to drown us in homework so I never have time. But I'll try. R&R!**

**~Yours Truly Forever~**


	4. The Final Fight and Comfort of A Brother

**A/N: I'm so happy about this chapter. I don't know why but screaming scenes always make my day! Is that weird? Hm... oh well. They show me how un-messed up my life is! R&R! My sister says that if you use more than 3 exclamation points your crazy? I guess I'm insane then :)  
><strong>

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my chapters. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I finally got Nudge alone in the bathroom. She was fixing her light make-up and I was leaning against the counter, arms crossed smirking at her.

"Okay, are you going to tell me why you're staring at me?" Nudge asked, turning to me, putting down her blush brush.

"So why so happy?" I asked, knowing she would know what I was talking about. She blushed and I laughed. Nudge looked away from me, trying to hide her bright blush.

"Go on, spill the beans!" I pressed.

She took in a deep breath and I knew a speech was coming. "Iggy asked me out," She gushed, but it came out like this "Iggyaskedmeout."

"Finally!" I gasped, throwing my hands in the air.

"Finally?" She asked, looking so very confused.

"I can't believe you couldn't tell he liked you!" I whispered. Her eyes widened and she mouthed "_What?_"

"I can't believe you couldn't see it! The way his eyes would light up when he saw you, his attention _always_ drawn to you. I mean how could you not see it?"

She shrugged, "I didn't think he liked me. I mean come on…he's Iggy. He's so hot and why would he like me, I thought he liked you!"

"Me?" I asked, dumbfounded, "Why?"

She rolled her eyes and said in a "duh" tone, "You guys were best friends before I came along, you two are always together, you guys like the same things, and-"

"Okay, I got it," I replied, putting out my hands and shaking them, telling her to stop. Got it, got it!"

"What were you two doing in there? You guys took like…10 minutes!" Iggy exclaimed, stopping to look at his watch.

I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip, "Nudge had to fix her make-up." She blushed and looked at the ground. I rolled my eyes again. She can be so…so… I don't know. Girly? Superficial? I don't know.

"Don't you know not to ask a girl what she does in the bathroom?" I added, rolling my eyes, yet again. I'm beginning to think that my eyes are going to roll out from all the rolling they do.

"Forget I asked," Iggy said, scrunching up his nose in disgust. Why? I don't know.

* * *

><p>When Iggy dropped me and Fang off it was around 10. Were we really gone that long? Wow, time really does fly when you're having fun!<p>

The elevator ride was filled with awkward silence. I shifted uncomfortably as I waited for this creaking death trap to stop at my floor. I hated closed spaces… It made me nauseous. Okay, I was a little claustrophobic… Hey! When I was little I got trapped in an elevator for two hours because of a power outage! It was freaky…

At my stop, I was really hoping that Fang wouldn't get off, but I should've noticed how only one button was pressed… So that meant more awkward silence…

"Bye," I said once I got to my door, noting how he stopped with me, only he was facing Ms. Walker's door. I leaned against the wall next to my door, crossing my arms and said, "You live with Anne?"

He turned and looked at me, "Yeah, she's my aunt." I looked at him once then compared him to Anne.

"You sure about that?" I asked, trying to see it. Anne wasn't old, but she wasn't young. She had short blond hair that reached a little below her shoulders and sharp blue eyes.

He chuckled a little, "Absolutely sure." I was about to reply when I heard something in my room. It was quiet and muffled, but I heard it. What was he still doing here? And if Lissa's in there, I swear someone better call the police because a murder is about to take place. I must've looked angry because he asked, "You alright? You look a little red." I shrugged and opened my door, "Bye."

I heard him say bye back but it was cut off by me closing the door. I felt bad about it, but I needed to know what was going on.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

The ride upstairs was awkward and uncomfortable. I wanted to say something, but I've never been good with words. I felt trapped in this little box. I've always hated closed spaces, I felt like there wasn't enough air for the both of us.

We both got out on the same floor and stopped at the same spot. "Bye," She said, getting ready to open her door. I felt slightly bad that I didn't reply, but I just needed some air, some room.

"You live with Anne?" She asked and I could see her comparing Anne and me. Her blond hair and my black hair, her sharp blue eyes and my dark ones. We were very different. I turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, she's my aunt." Short and sweet.

"You sure about that?" She asked, not trying to hide her doubt. Her eyes flashed with uncertainty. I laughed a little, shaking my head slightly. I get that a lot.

"Absolutely sure." She smiled a little then she seemed to go into her own world, her eyes staring at something in the distance. Then anger flashed in her eyes and she started turning a little red, flush with anger.

"You okay? You look a little red," I commented, wondering what made her mad. Max interested me. She's not like other girls, she doesn't seem to really care and she likes to speak what's on her mind. She also doesn't mind eating, other girls that I've dated (I'm not saying I want to date her) always ordered a salad or a non-fat yogurt, and this one time, I think her name was Olivia, she had asked for water and asked if that had any carbs!

She shrugged and muttered an angry bye and shut the door, cutting off my goodbye. I couldn't help feel rejected but then I remembered how pissed she was. Was that my fault? I sighed and walked into my apartment.

I flopped down onto the couch, ready to just sleep for the next three days when I felt my phone vibrate. I would've let it go to voice mail but it was in an awkward spot…so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who would be calling at this time of night.

"HEY!" I heard an up-beat girl scream into the phone. I groaned a little and rubbed my face with one hand.

"Alyssa what do you want? I thought I made myself very clear. We. Are. Through." I wanted to throw my phone at the wall. She was so annoying and clingy. I couldn't help but compare her and Max. Max being pretty and witty, carefree and fun while Alyssa was clingy and dependent. Sure she was pretty but that couldn't equal out how dumb she was. Not to be mean, but I couldn't stand talking to her for more than two seconds.

"Fangy, I thought you were joking!"

"Did I sound like I was joking?" I muttered angrily.

There was silence and I took that opportunity to say, "We're through, go loose my number. Bye." Then I hung up. Sure it was rude, but I didn't want to talk to her. I wanted to sleep and she was ruining that.

I slumped over to my bed not bothering to take off my shirt and pants, and waited for sleep to take over. I heard some shouts from another room. _A female voice and male voice_. A loud crash rang through the thick walls. A door slammed and loud footsteps retreated.

"MAX!" I heard someone yell. I shot up quickly. _Max_?

"FUCK OFF!" She yelled back and then I heard her steps getting quicker and I knew she was running now.

"WAIT! PLEASE! I CAN EXPLAIN!" I heard her grunt and then something was pressed against the wall, hard. What the hell was happening?

"LET GO OF ME!" I heard her shout.

"Max," I heard the jerk say, trying to calm her down.

"UGH! I SAID LET GO!" Why wasn't I do something? I should be defending her! But here I was…listening through the wall. I was almost as jerky as the guy outside.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I walked inside, not bothering to announce my arrival because it was my house and frankly no one else was living there anymore.

I walked in on a horrible sight.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted at the couple in front of me. Lissa and Dylan, I should've freaking known.

Lissa looked scared and Dylan looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I-I- can ex-"

"Shut the fuck up Dylan! I don't want to _freaking_ know!" I shouted at them.

"Baby, I thought you said she was gone…" Lissa purred, running a hand along Dylan's bare chest.

"_GONE_? I LIVE HERE YOU SLUT!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. I can't freaking believe him! That ass-wipe!

"Babe listen-" Dylan started, getting up slowly.

"DON'T BABE ME! WE ARE THROUGH! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL IN _MY_ HOUSE?" I demanded, getting in his face.

He reached out for one of my hands and I shoved him making him fall into my coffee table, breaking the grass into a billion pieces.

"You're house?" Lissa commented, incredulously, "This is Dylan's." I gaped at her. Could she not see all the girl stuff? Or is she blind as well as she is clueless?

"You. Are. An. Idiot." I stated each word clearly, shaking my fist with each word just to make a point.

"Ugh, get rid of her Dylan! She's ruining our date!" I glared at her then at Dylan.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ON A DATE IN MY HOUSE?" I yelled. I wanted him to scream back. I didn't want him to be all loving, acting as if he actually cared!

"MAX! GOSH!" Finally, the boy screams, took him long enough.

"WHAT? WHAT'S SO WRONG THAT I'M SHOWING UP AT _MY_ HOUSE? WHAT?"I screeched, getting in his face again, not caring that the shattered glass cut his hand.

He ran a bloody hand through his blond hair making it slightly red. "LISSA GET THE FREAK OUT!" I yelled, facing her, "AND YOU TOO! YOU SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE!" I yelled, shoving Dylan yet again. Only this time, he grabbed my hand and brought me down with him.

I let out a small shriek. "GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Lissa shrieked and I felt sharp claws dig into my arm. I stood up and shoved her. How dare she boss me around in my house. How dare she come into _my_ house! How dare she ruin my house! "OUT!" I shrieked at her anger coursing through my veins, this chick was dead. She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran to the door, grabbing her high heels and closing the door behind her, careful not to slam it. I turned and glared at Dylan.

"YOU BROUGHT HER HERE?" I yelled. What kind of sick jerk uses his EX girlfriends house as a date for another girl? Apparently he does.

"MAX! CALM DOWN!" He yelled, getting slightly red. "IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!" Not that big of a deal?

"Not that big of a deal?" I scoffed, "You brought her into my home, without my permission I may add, and you break my table! YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM!" I picked up the nearest thing and flung it at him. It just happened to be a vase filled with dead flowers. The vase collided with the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. I had a lot of glass to clean up tonight…

"Max, please, I didn't want her to come-"

"Why do you lie to yourself like that? Why do you lie to me like that? WE ARE THROUGH! DONE! SO WHY ARE YOU ACTING AS IF WE'RE STILL TOGETHER?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I honestly doubt it. If you loved me then you wouldn't be throwing yourself at other girls all the time.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled back, wanting to shove him again. Instead, I stormed out the front door, slamming it behind me. I felt kind of bad for all the people we probably kept up. My eyes flicked to Fang's door and I just wanted to knock on his door, asking him to understand why I need his shoulder to cry on and not Nudge's, just this once. But I couldn't because Dylan was on my tail and I just wanted him gone. That's all I ever wanted. Was that really so hard for him to do?

"MAX!" I heard him yell behind me.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled, flipping him off.

"WAIT! PLEASE! I CAN EXPLAIN!" I heard him yell and then suddenly my back was being pressed into the wall and my arms were locked next to my head. He smelled like lavender. Gross. I grunted, trying to escape, but he seemed pretty determined.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted, jerking from right to left, trying to get out. I even try to knee him where it hurts the most. But he blocked each hit.

"Max," Dylan said to me, his nose touching mine. He was trying to calm me down, but he didn't have that magic power anymore, not with that horrible lavender perfume on him.

"UGH! I SAID LET GO!" I shouted, using all my strength to push my arms and him away from me. His grip loosened and I quickly yanked my hands free. I gave him a hard shove and he hit the other wall.

"GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT INTO YOUR PEA BRAIN HEAD? OUT!" I felt the tears streaming down my face, but it was only because I kept them in for so long. All that pain finally got out. I closed my eyes and hit my head against the wall once, hard. I kept my head firmly planted in the wall until I heard Dylan's steps going down the hall. Gone forever.

Hopefully.

I turned around, leaning my head against the wall and slid down onto the floor, my head resting against the wall. I closed my eyes and waited. I waited for my tears to stop, for someone to call the cops at our noise.

I hate that moment when my anger turns into tears because then it shows just how sad I really am and makes people think I need them and their pity. But I don't.

"Max?" I heard Fang ask. I nodded a little, not wanting to open my eyes. I heard him slide down to sit next to me and suddenly my right side was hit by warmth, leaving my left side, very cold.

I'm glad he didn't ask if I was okay, because that would've been a stupid question considering I'm sure he heard our little fight. "Who was he?"

"Ex boyfriend," I muttered, smiling bitterly.

"So specific." I smirked a little.

"I don't need you going to jail for killing someone," I replied, keeping my eyes closed, but I could almost see his knowing smirk.

"Aw, nice to know you care about my well being." I smiled, just a little, but it was real. It wasn't the fake ones that I forced myself to wear around Dylan. It was real. 100% real. God it felt amazing.

"What was that about?" He asked after a while of comfortable silence. This silence wasn't like the elevator, it was more…welcome. Like we knew each other better and were best friends having a reunion after years of being apart.

"He cheated on me," I wasn't expecting myself to say the truth, but I did. I hope he doesn't pity me.

"Jerk," He muttered and I laughed a little.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I leaned my head against his shoulder, letting myself relax a little. He smelled nice, clean…good. Like warm chocolate chip cookies only less chocolaty and more delicious. He leaned his head on top of mine and we sat like that for a while. I liked Fang. He was like an older brother I never had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHA! You thought she likeliked him didn't you! I am EVVVVILLL! And high off of twenty smarties! My friends are awesome ::**

**~Yours Truly Forever~**

**Don't Forget to Dream  
><strong>


	5. Decisions and Promises

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for this chapter, believe me I didn't enjoy writing it. But I needed to show what everyone thinks, not just Max. I needed to show you all sides of this little situation. I hated every word of it. But here…enjoy! R&R. ****:)**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

"Sure, yeah," I said into the phone. I was in a good mood today. Dylan didn't show up and I had Fang. _Fang, Fang, Fang_. What was I going to do without him? And best of all… Lissa was out of my hair. FOREVER! At least I hoped I would never see her again.

"Are you sure she won't be a hassle?" My mom, Valencia, asked, worrying over nothing. I nodded into the phone. She was going on a trip and couldn't bring Angel with her so I told her that she could live with me, no problem. Angel is my adopted sister, when Ella died mom needed something to work on that wasn't me or pets that came in to her office. She was a vet. So she adopted Angel.

"Of course. Don't worry about it."

"I don't want to bother you…"

"Mom. Listen to the words coming out of my mouth. It. Is. Okay."

Then, she had to go and ruin my good mood. "How are you and Dylan?" My grip around my phone tightened and I worried that I might snap it in half.

"We broke up."

"When?" she asked, sounding as if she regretted asking.

"Do you mean, when he finally understood what out meant? Or when I actually ended it?" I asked, thinking hard about this. Dylan took forever to understand what "out" meant and ended staying longer than he was welcome.

"When _you_ actually ended it," She said, sounding soothing. I missed her so, so, so much. I missed her cookies. But I missed her smiles and laugh more. I haven't seen them in forever. And now they're rarely seen.

I thought for a second. The minute I found out about him and Lissa was when it ended for me, but I didn't actually tell him we were through until later that day when he was two hours late! So I'd have to say… "Around a week or two ago."

It's been a week since I last saw Dylan and I've never been better. It's also been a week since I've talked with Fang. I missed him. I liked his silence, I found it oddly comforting. He was a good listener and for once let me talk. I was so used to listening that we mostly sat in silence. I'm used to Nudge's talking. I'm used to having to be the listener that it's a nice change to be the one talking.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

It's been a week since I heard from Max. I hear she's happy, though, so that's good. Dad called, he found someone. I was meeting her today, but all I really wanted to do was catch up with Max. Sure we live next to each other, but it's rare to even pass by. Weird, yes, but sometimes I'd stand outside my door, pretending to have lost my key, and wait for twenty minutes and she wouldn't show. Stalkerish, sure, but I want to talk to her. I missed her. It was easy to be around her. It was fun to be around her.

I called Iggy, telling him that I couldn't do this without him and he accepted. He was at my side when we entered Dad's mansion. He was rich; he had it made, so of course he had girls everywhere telling him they'd love me forever. Please, they just want an easy life.

The girl's name was Brigid; she was around 25, a year older than me. I was never really interested in older woman. But it's called an arranged marriage for a reason, because it's _arranged_ not wanted.

"Dude, breath, it's just a girl. You can easily ditch now. I think Nudge said something about going to a baby shower with Max. I was going to meet them after this." Iggy shrugged, "You can come." A chance to see Max again thrilled me and the meeting was over before I knew it.

Brigid was a big flirt. She flirted with me and Iggy, hell she even flirted with my dad. That disgusted me. I didn't want a girl that would be most likely to cheat. No thanks. She was at least a foot shorter than me. She had wavy blonde hair that was obviously dyed because her roots were a dark brown. Her eyes were brown. But not warm and welcoming like Nudge's but more like dark and determined. Something about that told me that getting rid of her would be harder than I hoped it would be. **(I didn't want to drag out their boring meeting so I just put what she looked like and how she acted, more on her later)**

After telling my dad that it would never work between us and explaining all the reasons (which were many) Iggy and I were driving to the baby shower.

When we got there the party was at least half way done, so we still had time. It took us less than a minute to find the girls. All you really needed to listen for was a happy voice that never stopped to breath.

Max looked amazing. Simple, just the way she was. She was in a floral blouse with a necklace that had an _M_ charm on it and skinny jeans with simple brown flats. Her hair was down and slightly wind-blown, still beautiful. Her smile radiated happiness for the couple as they talked. We waited for them to finish before we walked over.

"Hey!" Nudge and Max said in unison. They were both happy, so happy I couldn't help but smile a little too.

"Oh my gosh! Nudge, Fang's _smiling_!" Max gasped dramatically. I smirked at her and rolled my eyes.

"It's the end of the world!" Nudge moaned, making Max laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

The boys _finally_ got here. The party started an HOUR ago! But at least they're here. Dylan would never have come. _Stop_, my conscience told me. I sighed a little. I had to stop thinking of him. I should be over him, but half of me can't stop hurting. I felt useless; my mind kept telling me to forget him. But he seemed to complete me, pathetic, yes, but I was in a weak state when I met him. But I was happy now. I was better now. I'm never going back, and nothing anyone says can change my mind. Nothing anyone does can make me look back or change my mind. I promise that I will never _ever_ go back to him.

* * *

><p><em>Nudge's Pov<em>

Iggy and Fang finally came. I must be imagining things but did…did Fang just _smile_? At Max? Because I know that that smile wasn't directed at me. I mean, he's no Dylan but I guess that's a good thing right? That way he won't cheat on Max. But still, he's no Dylan.

Max's happy beam is on so bright right now; I think I'm going blind. I've only seen those smiles once or twice in my life, but this boy seems to have this odd effect on her that makes her happy. I still think Dylan is better though. Sure, I love to see Max happy, but Fang just doesn't seem to have his life planned out yet. Dylan's already started his life. Fang will just hold Max back. I don't want to see that happen. And since I'm her best friend, I have to make sure that that doesn't happen. Even if it means I won't see her smile like that again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's kind of short but I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. I started working on it the minute I posted this. I just have to post something else after THAT ending. SO I hope that was worth the wait, probably not, but still…tell me what you think!**

**~~~Dream Beyond Infinity~~~**

**Quote: "Don't measure the distance, measure my love" - Unknown**


	6. Picking Up Angel

**A/N: R&R Told you I'd have it up soon! :) Thanks guys for all the reviews, I have to say my favorite has to be smartypants86 thanks so much for the review. I laughed when I saw it. And dopeycookiemonster yes, i'm sad to say that Nudge does not like fax *cue gasp*.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

"Yeah, I have to go pick up Angel," I said to Nudge as she pouted.

"NO! You have to come! It won't be a celebration if Max isn't there!" She shouted and I laughed. Iggy may brag about being the party-person of our little group, but I'm the real one. I'm the one that get's invited to parties for people that I don't know and maybe never will. But I'm the one that everyone wants at their party. I can go a little crazy…but just a LITTLE! Okay, maybe a lot, but it's not something I'm very proud of. March 7, 2007 was Samantha's birthday. I was there. I was the last to know about Ella's death. I should've been at her side till the end, just like I promised, instead I was dancing drunk in the living room of a girl that I hate with every being in my body.

I rolled my eyes, "I promised my mom that I wouldn't be late and I'm already ten minutes late. Go celebrate without me." I gave her a small shove towards the car when I realized that I had no car. _Great_. Now I'm definitely going to be late. Poor Angel. Then a scary thought came to me. She was a little six year old in a big airport. An easy taking right there. I ran a worried hand through my hair. Why am I so irresponsible? I knew about this arrangement for about a week. I shouldn't have made any plans on this day, but I did. I knew that I'd have to pick her up and I didn't insist on taking my car so I could pick her up, drop her off then pick up the others. That would've been thinking. What I did was just stupid.

"Ig, can you drop me off at home?" I knew he'd say yes, but he's the type of person that won't offer, he'll just wait for you to ask.

He nodded, "Sure." We were almost there when my phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number. _Angel._ Looks like I'm going to have to break some driving laws…

"Hey," I said into the phone.

"Max, where are you?" Her little, innocent voice made me feel even worse. I left her hanging. I'm a horrible sister.

"I'm so, sorry, I lost track of time and I'm going to be there in like forty minutes. Kay'? I sounded like I was talking to my mom back when I was fourteen. God, that was so long ago. I feel so old.

I heard some rustling on the other side of the line and knew she was nodding, "M'kay, I'll be by McDonalds. Mom gave me a few extra dollars. I'll be eating fries!" I smiled at her excited tone. McDonalds was a rarity with my mom. She didn't like how unhealthy it was, so we got it like once per year. So every time we got the opportunity to eat the golden delicacy, we would take it. It's been about a year since I've had McDonalds; I forgot what the salty fries tasted like, the way the _Big Mac_ crunched when I bit into it. Angel shouldn't be surprised if her fries start to go missing.

"Kay, you know the drill," I said, not wanting to bore her with the whole 'Don't talk to strangers' speech. I heard more rustling and then dial tone.

"You have a sister?" Fang asked and Ella's face flashed through my mind. _I _had_ a sister_, I couldn't help but think. It's been a while since I've visited her grave; it's been a while since I've told anyone about her. And I still cry each time.

I nodded stiffly, "Yeah. She's adopted." My throat hurt and my tongue felt like a dogs: sandpapery. I shifted uncomfortably under his intense stare and mentally thanked Iggy for changing the subject.

"You want me to drop you off by your car?" I nodded. That would be nice.

"Yeah, thanks." Seconds later we were parked next to my white Honda fit. I loved the thing to death. I may hate small, enclosed spaces, but that little Fit seemed to have loads of space, it never seemed to end.

"Can I come with you?" I turned and looked at Fang. He didn't really look like he wanted to celebrate and I understood so I nodded.

"Sure."

The drive was comfortable, the radio filling the silence. I wasn't sure what he was thinking and that intrigued me. I was really good at reading people, but Fang was like a locked book. I couldn't get in. But that's all I wanted. I wanted to get in, to make him trust me. I wanted him to know I wouldn't hurt him. But I didn't want to be hurt either. I'm in a fragile state here. I needed someone's support and sometimes Nudge isn't the best.

I had to go through this maze like parking lot before finally finding a space by her exit. We went inside, and I immediately started heading towards the food court.

If you think that finding a little blob of blond hair would be easy in a crowded area, you need to go dunk your head in ice cold water and once your head is cleared, THINK AGAIN! It was hard. So I listened for a tiny voice that wasn't getting answered.

Angel was in the imaginary-friend-phase and had about ten of them with her at all times. But her favorite is Total, a little black dog that she dreamt up when she saw The Wizard of Oz.

"Yeah, Max should be here any minute!" I heard a little voice squeal and I turned to see Angel sitting across from someone. That sure doesn't look imaginary.

I defensively walked over to her and put a protective arm on her chair. I smiled a sickly sweet smile at the man. He had blond hair; ice blue eyes covered by iron-rimmed, circular glasses, and looked somewhat tall. I couldn't tell, he was sitting after all.

He smiled back, only his had no deeper meaner. Mine was to "get the hell away from my sister." "You must be Max," He said, standing up, standing taller than me by a few inches. He was an instant threat.

I nodded, "You are?" He just smiled.

"Jeb Batchelder," He stuck out his hand and I stared at it. I felt Angel nudge me and I sighed, shaking his hand. He had a strong grip; he was tougher than he looked. A definite threat now.

"Come on, Angel," I said, completely ignoring the man, "Let's go get you're ba-" I then noticed the three pink suitcases sitting next to the table. Anger boiled inside of me. He was taking my job as a big sister.

"We have to go now, sorry. It was nice meeting you," I lied, taking Angel's hand and one of her suitcases in the other. I was suddenly very grateful for brining Fang. He took the other two and we slowly headed toward the exit. Once we were safely in the garage, I gave Angel a look and she played with the stray threads on her dress.

"What did I tell you about strangers?"

She looked up, giving me the Bambi eyes, "I'm sorry, he seemed so nice." I felt bad about breaking the news to her, but she had to learn, either this way or the hard way. I preferred this way, thank you very much. Maybe I should have Fang "kidnap" her just so she knows what it's like. No, I want her to like Fang, not fear him. It was weird, but I felt like she should approve of him first. She never approved of Dylan and looked what happened, maybe her judgment was best.

"It's okay sweetie, but just remember, they all seem nice in the beginning." She nodded and we continued to my car.

When we got there, I buckled Angel in and went to the driver's seat. Fang had already put away the luggage. So sweet.

The ride home was uneventful. Angel and I talked, Fang sitting silently in the passenger seat, smiling a little at the memories Angel brought up. He would only add in small comments here and there, such as him name, why he was here, and what he thought of Nudge. Those were always her three most important questions.

The third question came along when she met Nudge. She was unable to keep up with everything she said like I was and decided to ask everyone that met her, what they thought about her. I just laughed.

His answer was short, "Where does she get all that air?" Angel beamed at him. Her thoughts of Nudge had strayed down that path as well. I knew that Angel would most likely approve of Fang, but I was still nervous. _What if she hated him_? What would I do then? It was weird; I needed a little six year old to help me live my life. Wow, what would Nudge say?

We had some trouble getting inside the building but everything else was figured out. We all fit in the elevator and there was still some room left for air. At my door, Fang said goodnight to us and surprised me with a hug. Angel gave me a knowing look and I gave her a questioning one, trying to hide my blush. Angel knew me so well. Sometimes I wondered if she was my long lost sister.

Only once the door was closed and Angel was in her pajamas, curled up on the couch with her baby blanket wrapped around her did she ask me. "Is Fang your boyfriend?"

I knew my cheeks must've been a bright red. Angel was _six_, how did she know about boyfriends? "He's my _friend_, Angel," I said, putting much emphasis on friend. But maybe, deep down, I wanted this friendship to bloom into something else. Most of me didn't. Could I even trust the quiet boy that lived across from me? **(This part reminded me of Drive)**

She rolled her eyes, a habit she most likely picked up from me. "I don't believe you." I laughed, shaking my head a little.

"Want some hot chocolate?" She gave me a look that I must've taught her.

"Sure, but I have to let you know, this conversation is not over yet young lady!" I shook my head, smiling as I made the hot cocoa. Angel seemed so mature at times, no child should be as mature as she is half the time. Sometimes I wonder if she knew why her parents gave her up. I would hate to know why. I would prefer to make up stories that made them look better than they probably were.

When I got back Angel was talking to herself. Sometimes she got so into conversation that I wondered if she was schizophrenic, that maybe she was _actually_ talking to someone that wasn't there. I really hoped not.

"Here you go," I said handing her the cat mug and sitting back in my love seat. I wrapped the throw blanket around me and waited for our old conversation to be brought up again.

"You like him." I looked up at her. It's been about five minutes and I thought that she had dropped it, apparently not.

I smiled a little, "Yes, I like him. He's a great friend." She frowned at the last sentence and something seemed to click in her mind.

She beamed at me, "You finally broke up with Dylan!" I mentioned she was too old for a six year old, right?

I smiled sadly at her, "Yeah." Then something else dawned on her, the reason why.

"What'd he do?"

I sighed, taking a sip of the drink in front of me, mostly getting warm whipped cream. "It's complicated, sweetie. He did something mean, it hurt me a lot. He embarrassed me." She nodded, as if she actually understood, and I suddenly wondered if she _did_ understand.

"He didn't deserve you, Max," She took a sip of her cocoa and I smiled. That's what I needed to hear. Yes, that's all I've been hearing, but I needed to hear it from her. I needed to know that those weren't just lies to cheer me up.

I hate lairs.

I'd rather hear hurtful truths than comforting lies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The quote for the day was the last line. I said it but I forgot the actual person that said it. R&R And the part where I said "It reminded me of Drive" I was talking about the movie where the Driver lives next to the girl. They are neighbors.  
><strong>

**~~~~~Dream Beyond Infinity~~~~~  
><strong>


	7. More Broken Pieces

**A/N: Okay, it may be short but I just had to post something. SO here it is! R&R! :)**

**I haven't done this in a while but I think it's needed...**

**Disclaimer: You already know this but I don't need to be sued for a little mistake, I might get to meet JP but it wouldn't be the best hello there is... Anyway I own nothing, not even the little quote on the bottom. I just reworded it. I forgot who said it because no one ever tells me those kinds of things.**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I love having Angel around. It makes the apartment seem less lonely and she gives me a reason to not think about Dylan. She's an amazing distraction. But school was an issue. She was on independent study and hated the short pages of stuff she had to do. Most of it was connect the dots, color in this, how much is shaded in, what is two plus two, and a few spelling words. I wish my homework was that easy! I wish my work was that easy! Speaking of work… I called my boss a few days ago. He said it was alright to take a few days off as long as I worked from home. Hell, he said to stay home for a month as long as the needed work got done. There are times like these where I love my boss so much that my heart could burst. He's so understanding!

Today Angel wanted to go on a picnic. I desperately needed to get this project done. Angel is one persistent puppy, her and her damned bambi eyes. I finally gave in, deciding to bring my work with me.

As we passed Fang's door I heard a high pitched giggle. One that could only belong to a girl. _Maybe it was his sister._ Iggy didn't have a sister. Which could only mean that Fang didn't have one either. My heart clenched. Here was the billion dollar question: _Why did _I_ care?_

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

Dad liked Brigid and thought that I should spend some time with her. I disagreed immediately. "If you like her so much why don't _you_ date her?" I threw back at him. He just shook his head and mumbled something too quiet for me to hear.

He set up the date anyway.

So here I was, pretending to be listening to this chick talk about how she thought it was 'like totally' unfair that she didn't get that 'super hot' sweater. I bit my tongue, trying not to tell her that 'you snooze you lose'. I may hate her, but I'm not that rude. But I didn't want to give her or my dad the wrong idea. I didn't want him to think that I actually _enjoyed_ spending time with her. She just wasn't my type.

I heard Max and Angel leave Max's apartment and all I wanted to do was kick Brigid out and join them on their outing. I looked longingly at the door and Brigid giggled at something she said. The giggle was high-pitched and annoying. Something that probably really killed your eardrums.

I looked at Brigid for a second. She was no Max but if my father approved of her I'd be stuck with her for the rest of my life. Or until dad dies and I divorce her. But one problem. I really don't believe in divorce. Call me old-fashioned but it's true. I'm going to sound like a girl but I think that if you marry them you should want to stay with them until you die no matter what. No exceptions.

Why did my father approve? Why did he give her a second chance? There has to be ulterior motive here. But what was it? What was he trying to do? If this has anything to do with combining companies I'm going to strangle him. It's all about the money to him. Nothing else. Maybe that's why mom left him. Maybe that's why Iggy hates him. Maybe that's why he's arranging my marriage but not Iggy's. I've never shown any feelings for anyone so my dad most likely presumed that it wouldn't matter who I married. But it did. He didn't even bother asking what I wanted. He never did. He was just so inconsiderate. Max would hate him. He would hate Max. How is this ever going to work out between us? Is there really anything to work out?

"And my best friend, Lissa, oh you'd love her, just totally stole this loser's boyfriend!" That snapped me back into reality. That sounded like Max's story. Only she wasn't really a loser. She's really the winner of that relationship. And now I'm sounding like a girl. I don't know what I need to stop, but it needs to end now.

"Doesn't sound like I would." She clapped happily.

"OH-EM-_GEE_!" She squealed, what adult says that? Really? Honestly, don't teenage girls say **omg**? I rolled my eyes and she looked confused. Poor girl.

"I bet you're _totally_ in love with me. You finally talked. You never talk so you must love me!" I gave her a look. _Love_? I don't think so.

I shook my head. I needed an escape. Max's smiling face from the baby shower popped into my head. But what adult creates fake girlfriends? Maybe I don't want it to be fake. What if she doesn't like me like that? And would Max be able to stand me after this? She doesn't know that I know how much being a fake girlfriend would hurt her right now. She may put on a mask every day, but I see right through it. Why does she have to fake her way through life? It doesn't make sense, but she's a girl. What girl makes sense?

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I finished my project early and sent it to Thomas, my boss. I looked up at Angel who was staring longingly at a little girl playing with her mom and dad. My heart clenched at the pain in her eyes. How long has she been staring at the perfect family? I should've been there to comfort her, not trying to finish a project that was needed tomorrow at lunch.

I put my computer down and scooted next to her and gave her a hug. She leaned into me and tried to smile. She seemed so old. Her eyes held so much innocence but yet had so much wisdom too. She knew too much. The world, a harsh reality, was shown to her at such a young age. I bet she doesn't believe in Santa. All children should. It's something to believe in. It's better than hanging there; hopeless, knowing nothing is coming to save you.

I planted a kiss on her head, "You know I'm here for you Ange, anytime, just come and talk to me. Cry if you want. Throw a vase or two; it really does help calm you down. It helps you see the world more clearly. _Trust me_. I know." I smiled a little at the memory of burning all of Dylan's stuff. The amazing satisfaction that I had at _least_ chinked his armor a little. That he would be hurting a little too. I just wished that I had left him more to try to forget. I wish that I wasn't that easy to let go of. I wanted to be remembered.

She smiled a little, it was more real than the first, but still fake, "I know."

"You're too old, Angel, you need to take a step back and send Santa you're wish list." She smiled at me, beaming a little. It was dull, but it was happy. I wanted to see her _thousand_-watt smile. The one that could light up all of New York City.

"We'll do anything you want, hon, _anything_!" I said, hoping she wouldn't say jump off a bridge. She may not be suicidal but this little girl is spontaneous.

She smiled at me, a real one, and said something that made jumping off a bridge look like a walk in the park. "Can we spend the day with Fang?"

I froze. That girly giggle still ringing in my ears. Why was that still bothering me? I shouldn't care who he has in his house? Or why they're giggling. It's none of my busines. So why did it hurt me so much? Why was it like when I found Lissa's underwear, my heart shattering yet again?

I _did_ say anything though. I'm a girl that keeps her word. I keep most promises; the ones that are meaningless are more breakable. "I did say anything," I said to her and her smile brightened, almost a thousand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shorter than I wanted it to be but it's late and I needed to post something. I just needed to. SO here it is, now smartypants86 can't hunt me down! YAY! I feel so accomplished! B) I hoped that this chapter is alright. I guess it's a somewhat filler... Anyway I added some of Brigid just to give you a little more info on that. **

**_DREAM BEYOND INFINITY_**

**Let nothing stop you from making your dreams reality.**


	8. We Need To Talk

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's somewhat shorter than my usual, but my computer was dying and I was too lazy to get the charger so I decided to have the party in the next chapter. Kay'? Okay. :) Hope you enjoy it! And dopeycookiemonster he did not know about Lissa, sorry if I didn't make that very clear. Thank you everyone else for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Why did I agree to this again? Oh that's right, I promised Angel anything. I really need to use a better choice of words. Or she shouldn't take things so seriously. "You said anything, Max," She said, crossing her arms and jutting out her bottom lip. Her eyes got all big and they were rimmed with a thin line of water. Oh no…not the tears! I can't stand seeing Angel cry, I'd do anything to get her to stop, and she knows that.

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. We were standing in the hall leading to my apartment and Fang's apartment. I had stalled her wish for about an hour and here we were, discussing my promise and making me feel worse and worse. All this for a smile. It better be worth it…

"Fine," I grumbled like a little kid and started walking towards his door, Angel skipping happily next to me. I had easily agreed to hang out with Fang, but I never thought about how hard it would be to actually ask him. This was going to be awkward.

At his door, Angel spent no time waiting. She knocked on his door and I looked at mine longingly. So close but so far away… Angel squeezed my hand reassuringly. It's been an hour, that's enough time for a date to end, right? I really hope that girl doesn't answer. That would be... I shuddered inwardly at the thought.

The door opened and there stood Fang. I held in a sigh of relief. Angel beat me to asking him, "HI!" She said, using her free hand to wave at him. There it was the thousand-watt smile. I smiled a little down at her. She was just so sweet.

The corner of his lip quirked up in a smile, "Hi," He replied, giving me a look. I couldn't read him, that's what I hated most about him. I could always easily read Dylan, I almost always knew what he was thinking but with Fang I was staring at a blank book. I guess it was somewhat of a relief knowing that he wasn't like Dylan. But it was a pain in the ass not knowing what he was trying to say with his eyes.

"Wanna come with us to ice-cream?" The question wasn't grammatically correct and it didn't say what she was actually thinking, but he understood.

He laughed a little and ran a hand through his hair. "Sure," He said with a smirk on his lips. Can't he just smile? Wouldn't that be much easier?

I smiled at him. I don't know why, but it felt right. For a second, just a second, a smile landed on his lips, only to be replaced with a smirk. I felt my heart drop a little. I guess it _was_ harder to smile. But the smile I did see lit up my world. Cheesy, so very cheesy, but it was true. I felt so accomplished to finally crack his shell a little.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

Brigid finally left. I had to sit through an hour of her rambling on boys. Yes, she was talking to me, a boy, about boys. Did she think I was gay? Didn't she think I loved her? I don't but I don't want to be thought of as gay. That would be weird.

I fell down on my couch, just about to take a nap when I heard a knock at the door. _Oh god, please don't be Brigid. _I debated pretending to not be home but if it was Brigid she would know that I'm still home. I let out an exasperated sigh and peeled myself off the couch and headed to the door. I looked around, no weird girly stuff, so she didn't leave anything behind. I opened the door to see Max and her sister Angel. Angel was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly and Max looked somewhat relieved.

"HI!" Angel said, happily waving at me with her free hand, the other one latched onto Max's.

I smiled a little, "Hi." I looked at Max. What was she doing here? I was relieved that it wasn't Brigid, I can't stand another two seconds of her rambling. Max was different, she never rambled on and on about boring things. We talked about irrelevant things that happened years ago, but we're not talking about crushes. If we were I'd die. Max liking someone else=my biggest fear. I want to ask her out, but she just came out of a relationship. What if I'm the rebound?

So many thoughts were running around in my head that I barely heard Angel ask if I wanted to go get ice-cream with them. I laughed a little and ran a hand through my hair, thinking about it. I needed to get out of the house, and ice-cream was starting to look really good. I smirked and said, "Sure." Max seemed to frown a little and I wondered what I did wrong. I felt so insecure around her. I'm usually care-free and don't give a damn about what others think of me, because that's just easier than trying to please every single freaking person in the world. I smiled a little, and she smiled back at me. It took my breath away. She was so beautiful. How could anyone cheat on her? How could anyone leave her?

* * *

><p>At Barney's Ice-Cream, Angel ordered Rocky Road, Max ordered the same thing with a scoop of mocha ice-cream, and I ordered rainbow sherbet. Yes, I, Fang Griffiths is eating something that is not black. Don't be so surprised, sherbet is amazing ice-cream!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Okay, Angel got her usual one-scoop Rocky Road, and I got my usual two-scoop, one mocha and one Rocky Road. Fang, tall dark and handsome-err. I mean mysterious- got RAINBOW sherbet. RAINBOW! I openly gaped at him. He shrugged and took a bite of his ice-cream. He sat down in a booth and Angel happily followed, sitting next to him, making me sit across from the two.

* * *

><p><em>Angel's Pov (RARE!)<em>

Max and I got almost the same ice-cream and Fang got rainbow sherbet. I was shocked; he seemed like the kind of person that liked chocolate ice-cream. Something dark, not rainbow colored. But mom told be to never judge so I just shrugged it off. Max was not the same, she openly gaped at him and I could tell he was trying to hide his laugh.

I tried to hide my smile; they were so perfect for each other, a match made in heaven. Dylan never really seemed to love Max. I could tell that they wouldn't last, but I never really had the heart to tell Max that he wasn't the one. She's been through so many bad relationships, Sam was one of the worst, but Dylan seemed to have hurt her more. When I walked inside her room, I saw the broken vase, the little shards of glass that she forgot to clean up, and let's not forget the big spot between the two couches where a glass coffee table used to sit. She had said that he really hurt her; she never admits that someone has broken her armor so that's how I knew that he had hurt her enough to leave a big scar. Would she ever be able to love again? She doesn't smile as much anymore, only around Fang, that's how I know that he's perfect for her. I just hope he doesn't screw up his chances with her.

Dylan and Fang were two opposites. I could tell that Fang would make Max's life interesting. Dylan was boring. He wasn't spontaneous. He would do things that were ordinary but he would make a big deal out of them. That's how I knew he was hiding something. Max may not know it, and I won't ever tell her, but Dylan was cheating on her for a while. She stayed with us once, and she had given me her phone to let me play temple run while we were waiting for dinner to arrive. She had gotten a text from Dylan. I should've told her so she wouldn't have been so hurt. But I still remember the way her face would light up from just seeing that she got a text from him.

I never approved of Dylan because he always had to pretend to be happy around me. Why couldn't Max ever see that? I should've told her that two years into their relationship was when it really began to fall apart.

Max and Fang were talking; I was sitting there, happily kicking my feet and eating my ice-cream. They were having an interesting debate, which was better: Coldplay or Green Day? Max said that Coldplay was better and Fang said that Green Day surpassed their awesomeness.

"Green day is old," Max shot back, pointing her spoon at him. He smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him like a little six year old.

"Coldplay isn't awesome." He was running out of reasons and Max could tell. She started laughing and he glared at her and that only made her laugh more.

"Green day isn't awesome," She laughed and he crossed his arms, giving her a look that said that she was annoying him. She just laughed. He rolled his eyes and focused his attention on me.

"Is she always this weird?" He asked and she scoffed. I smiled and nodded.

"Always," I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She glared mockingly at me.

"Thanks Ange, I feel so loved." I smiled at her. Then her phone rang. It was 'Titanium' by David Guetta ft. Sia. I only know that because she's playing it constantly.

She looked shocked and started getting out of her seat, "Hold on guys." I saw her walk over to the back, talking into the phone.

I also saw the way Fang looked at her. When he looked at me, he raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled knowingly at me. "Don't deny your undying love for her." His eyes widened and he ducked his head to hide his blush. I laughed happily. This was so perfect. Now I just had to set the two up. Maybe I'll ask Nudge for some help.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Nudge called me and wanted to know if I would go to a party with her. I shifted from foot to foot. "Err. I don't know, Nudge…" I trailed off, looking at Angel and Fang talking. Angel was talking animatedly, smiling happily, and there was a ghost of a smile on Fang's lips as he answered the few questions Angel had.

"Oh come on, Max! PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE! For me?" I sighed. I needed to learn how to say no. I didn't want to go to a party at the moment. I wanted to go back to the table and continue this little outing for as long as I could. I wanted to try to persuade Fang to like Coldplay again, even though we're both not really trying. I wanted to smile again. I might miss Dylan's smile, but I miss mine more. I haven't been that happy in forever. Dylan was the storm and Fang pulled out the sun from behind the clouds. He was there when I needed him. But that laugh wasn't easy to forget. It sounded like Lissa's. He didn't know Lissa, but what if she knew that I liked him and-wait. I like him? I don' know, my head hurts. Fang didn't seem to go for girl's like Lissa, but then again Dylan seemed like that too, so what if he turned out to be just like him?

"Max?" Nudge's worried voice snapped me back into reality.

"I can't, I have to watch Angel."

"Have Fang babysit her!" She said like it was the easiest thing in the world. But I didn't want to go to a party unless Fang was there. He'd make sure I wouldn't drink my ass off. He'd make sure that I didn't accidently find my way into Dylan's arms again. _A drunken man's words are a sober man's truths._ If I did find my way into his arms again, did I still love him? God I hope not.

"No, Nudge, I'm sorry, I have plans." It came out of my mouth before I could register the words. There was silence on the other end. It was odd and I was expecting Nudge to jump to conclusions saying that I finally admitted my undying love for Fang and then she'd start planning our wedding. But she didn't. No she stayed quiet. It was a scary silence.

* * *

><p><em>Nudge's Pov<em>

"No, Nudge, I'm sorry, I have plans." I opened my mouth, and then closed it. No, he didn't ask her out. No, no, no. He's ruining my plans. I remembered Max's smile, the one that shined brighter than the sun. It was aimed at Fang. She was so happy. Should I let things happen? I shook my head lightly. I couldn't let her ruin her life like that. I may be over-dramatic. But Fang just seems like the person you date before you find 'the one'. Dylan was the one. It just has to be… What if I was wrong? What if maybe Fang should be with Max? No. I made myself a promise. Max deserves better than Fang. Maybe better than Dylan. But Fang doesn't deserve Max.

"Nudge?" I heard Max's worried voice. I sighed a little.

"Please? You can bring Fang with you, and, and Iggy could watch Angel. Or you could hire a babysitter… Or, or… Please?" It wasn't my normal, but I was losing it. Fang and Angel. That's what Max was revolving around. It was like she didn't remember me, her best friend, the one that stood by her through everything. I sighed a little. I missed Max. After Ella died she shut down. Her eyes were blank, she wouldn't eat, and her grades took a head dive. Dylan woke her up. He fixed her and helped her get back on track. Max is over-looking the little detail that he cheated. It was a stupid mistake and he was drunk. She should forgive him. He helped her and this is how she thanks him? **(A/N: I hate Nudge right now but this is sadly needed)**

There was silence on the other end. _Please say yes…_ I wasn't going to tell her that it was Dylan's birthday party because then it would be a definite no. But if she went maybe she'd understand her mistake and take him back. I'd have to call him…

I heard a sigh on the other end that meant it was a reluctant yes. "Fine… but Iggy better not blow up my baby." I smiled a little. It was amazing how much she cared about Angel, it was so adorable. Max may pretend to hate kids, but she'd be an amazing mother.

"THANK YOU! EEEP! I'll be at your house at eight!" Then I hung up. I dug through my purse looking for a small piece of paper with seven digits on it. I found it crumped at the bottom.

I dialed the number and waited until I heard the unmistakable sound of Dylan's voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Dylan!" I started off, smiling like an idiot at my genius plan. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oooooh they need to talk. What about? Who knows! I guess you're going to have to wait, sorry about that. O.o I'm really hating Nudge in this story and I'm sorry if you guys hate her role but she needs to be like that. It just goes. The next chapter will be longer, promise. R&R :)**

**~.*~Dream Beyond Infinity~*.~**

**"_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows. But you're not gonng break my soul_."- Katy Perry**


	9. Nudge's Plan

**A/N: Okay you guys are going to hate this chapter but then you're going to love it! Understood? If you don't then read on and find out! :) R&R**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Angel didn't mind staying with Iggy and Iggy didn't mind staying with her. I told him that if I came home and my little Angel was suddenly a pyromaniac that he'd be dead. If he so much as showed her a bomb I'd kill him. Fang took a little bit of persuading before he agreed to go to the stupid party with me.

"So tell me again why you just _had_ to go to this party?" Fang asked during the car ride to the place that Nudge told me to go.

I shrugged, "Nudge is my best friend and I kind of owe her I guess for not spending any time with her."

Fang gave me a look and rolled his eyes, "Then she should make plans that you wouldn't mind doing." I laughed a little and nodded. It was true, she should, but I just couldn't get myself to say no to her. She was, is, my best friend. She would never do anything to hurt me and I would never do anything to hurt her. We were like sisters. I just kind of wished that she would plan according to both of our schedules.

"Thanks for coming; I wouldn't be able to handle her without someone to help me." I blew some stray hairs out of my face and tightened my grip on the wheel as what happened finally settled into my mind. A party, great, something that I swore I would never do again. I grit my teeth and narrowed my eyes at the road before me. Not another party after this, never again. _Never_.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Just a little pissed, that's all." He laughed a little and I shot him a look. We had to park at least ten houses away because there were so many cars parked. The night was silent, except for the hum of music getting louder as we get closer and closer.

The lawn was packed with party people already half-drunk, and we had to shove by just to get inside the stuffy home. The air was hot and sticky, filled with the smell of alcohol. I wouldn't call myself an alcoholic, but after a while, I think it might be possible to have become one.

"I love this song!" I heard a girl shout and turned to see a drunken girl in a dress barely covering anything leaning onto Fang's arm batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Fang seemed uneasy and I wanted to laugh, but the lump in my throat wouldn't let me. I hated watching that girl, but I didn't want to leave Fang, what kind of friend would I be if I just left him here after I begged him to come?

"That's nice, I don't care." He politely shoved her off of him and walked past me. I forced a laugh and he turned to give me a look, I just shrugged.

"You have to admit, that was pretty funny," I lied easily, faking another laugh.

"MAXIE!" I heard a girl yell and suddenly I was engulfed in Rose perfume and the arms of a short blond haired girl.

"Err…" I trailed off, trying to push the girl off of me. Then when she did move I realized who she was.

"Told ya she'd come, Trevon!" She yelled over her shoulder to a guy leaning in the corner. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Nudge convinced me." Great, Fang's ways were really starting to rub off on me.

Claire giggled and downed the drink in her hand, "Surrre," Another giggle, "anyways, why aren't you enjoying yourself? You're supposed to be the life of the party! What happened to the Max at my b-day?" She yelled over the music. I froze for a fraction of a second before getting myself together.

"No one got me a drink!" I yelled back and she grinned evilly at me. I was going to regret this, I just knew it, but that really didn't stop me from drinking. _I'm so going to kill Nudge._ I thought as I downed the drink that she shoved into my hands. Ella's innocent face flashed behind my eye-lids and I just wanted it gone. Only one thing to do- drink more.

* * *

><p>I. Was. Drunk. Too drunk, but that didn't stop me, no; I could still vaguely see Ella's disapproving brown eyes. I downed yet another drink and found myself back in a crowd of sweaty people, but my claustrophobia didn't come, most likely because of the alcohol buzzing inside of me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

Max left me the moment after she downed her drink. She never really seemed like the type of person that drank a lot, but I guess I was wrong. Apparently she was _the_ party girl. I'm still figuring out what I feel about that. I guess I just hoped she was more… stable? I don't know. I hate seeing her drunk, though, that's for sure.

Girls wouldn't stop throwing themselves at me and it was starting to get annoying. A blond girl ran her hand down my arm and I jerked away. She was wearing a dress so short it could've been one of those big belts. She frowned at me, just about to say something when something caught my eye. _Max_. I quickly stepped away from the girl and walked over to Max. As I neared her I realized that she wasn't alone. She was dancing with some random guy, too close for comfort. My stomach turned at the sight of them dirty dancing. God she was drunk. And she was having an amazing time. I frowned at that. Why can't she have fun sober? Jeez. The guy's hands slowly slid down her hips and she leaned into him. Anger boiled inside of me and my body took over. I found myself storming over to them and I was pushing him away from her. He drunkenly stumbled away from her.

"Whoa, duuuuude," He slurred, getting his balance, but he didn't seem to get the message. The alcohol must've been doing something weird with his head. He pushed me aside and grabbed Max again. I punched him in the face and he groaned, falling to the ground. I shook out my hand and grabbed Max's arm, pulling her away from the scene. No one noticed his little dilemma and I was glad, didn't need to fight more than I needed.

But just when I thought we were out of there someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. His hand collided with my nose and I heard Max gasp.

"FANG!" She screeched, grabbing my arm, trying to keep me on my feet, but she could barely stand herself. I shrugged her off and turned to see the guy. He wasn't the one I first punched, he was about my height, a little taller, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Get your hands off my girl," He hissed shoving me away from Max.

Max's eyes finally seemed to focus on the guy and they widened. "Dylan, what the fuck?" She yelled shoving him away from me. _Dylan? What was I missing here?_ Oh wait, Dylan was her ex. Then why was he claiming he owned her? I guess he's not over her. I mentally laughed, but I wasn't about to lose, so I punched him in the nose. I heard the distinct crunch of bone and knew that I had broken his nose.

He recovered from the punch and glared at me. He threw another punch, only I ducked and hit his stomach. He groaned and aimlessly threw a punch in my direction. I easily ducked but didn't see his other fist and it landed right on target, my left eye. I felt a small hand smack my chest and heard Max yell something, "STOP IT!" She seemed a lot more sober than she did a few minutes ago, maybe it was all an act, or maybe the fighting boys brought her back into reality.

Dylan growled at me, shoving her out of the way. My eyes flicked over to her as she landed on her butt. She glared at Dylan's back and stood up, grabbing his shirt and yanking him back. "STOP IT!" She yelled again but he still threw a punch my way. My anger boiled and I pulled my arm back, just about to punch his lights out when I heard Max's pleading voice, "Please stop…" I growled under my breath and shoved past him, grabbing Max's hand and leaded her out. No one noticed our fight and I had to shove our way to the door.

* * *

><p>In the car Max leaned her head on the dashboard and I examined my hand. "I'm sorry," She muttered and I looked up at her.<p>

"What?" She sat up and turned to me, her eyes filled with remorse.

"I dragged you there and then I left you and then I got drunk and ugh… Dylan was there. _Damn it_. I'm sorry."

I forced a small laugh and shrugged, "It's not your fault… You couldn't have planned him being there."

"But I did, I just didn't think about it!" She buried her face in her hands and I sighed. "I forgot!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes at me, I was somewhat relieved that she hadn't started crying and that she could find a way to roll her eyes in such a situation. "I forgot that Claire held parties for birthdays and today just _had_ to be Dylan's birthday! I'm such an idiot!" Then she suddenly stopped, her eyes flashing with anger. "That _bitch_."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she glared out the windshield. "THAT BITCH!" She yelled, hitting the dashboard angrily. I grabbed her arm, stopping her from damaging her car further. "URGH!" She screamed, yanking her arm back. I don't think I've ever seen her _this_ mad. "Drive past the house." When I didn't she turned, her stare as hard as steel, "Now."

I hesitantly inserted the key and put the car in reverse. In seconds we were driving by the house, "Stop," She demanded and I nodded, putting the car in park. I didn't really like this Max... but she was in a bad mood, might as well figure out why.

She stormed out and I followed her. "Max…" I said, more voice filled with question. I could feel my eye already swelling and my knuckles hurt from punching so much.

Then her eyes landed on something, or someone, and she stormed over to her. "NUDGE!"

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

That bitch. _Oh, _please_ come to the_ party, I thought in a falsetto voice.I stormed over to her, "NUDGE!" I screamed and she froze a little. She turned to me and smiled.

"HEY MAX!" She said walking over to me, her arms outstretched, oblivious to my angry demeanor.

I lifted my hand and slapped her. The sound of my hand against her cheek rung in my ears and she looked hurt and betrayed. She grabbed her cheek, tears forming in her eyes. Funny, I wasn't the one that set her up with an ex boyfriend. She knew that I liked Fang, even if I never told her, she knew, that's just how close we _were_. Now, I'm not so sure. Why can she be happy but I can't? Why? I glared at her, trembling with anger.

"Max?"

"You bitch," I hissed and her eyes flashed. "You betraying asshole!" I shoved her and she stumbled backward.

"Wha-what?" Se stumbled over her words and she looked so confused, as if she didn't know what she did.

"YOU KNEW! You knew he was going to be here and yet you acted all innocent, you planned this! You knew I would give in to your begging and I did! Like the idiot I was I believed you and came!"

She frowned at me but no longer tried to deny it. "Max, I only did what I thought was best..." Her bottom lip trembled and her big brown eyes filled with tears. I saw my best friend, hurt and depressed, but what I knew was that my best friend intentionally hurt me thinking it would be better that way.

I shook my head and she reached out to me. I took a step back throwing my arms in the air, "Don't touch me." More pain flooded her eyes and she took a step towards me.

"Why?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes, _why can't I be happy too?_ She looked at me, pleading with her eyes, but they were no longer Nudge's innocent eyes, they were the eyes of a person who doesn't think of others. It wasn't the Nudge I knew. She was silently begging me to forgive her, but not this time, this time was a low blow and even she knew it.

I shook my head, _no, not this time._ "I'm sorry," her voice cracked and her tears slid down her face. But I only felt betrayal. I shook my head again, the tears forming.

_My best friend_… I turned and shoved my way through the crowd tears slipping down my cheeks, I furiously wiped them away telling myself that I was being stupid, that I should've seen this coming. Nudge is the type of person who does things unintentionally, but this, I knew, was not her normal self. She did it for a reason, but why? Why would she want to hurt me? What did I ever do to her? "MAX!" I heard her yell, but I just kept pushing forward. There's a reason we're born with eyes in front of your head and not behind you, because you're always supposed to look forward, not back.

I didn't know where Fang was, I had lost him yet again. I let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through my hair. I just kept messing up, _over_ and _over_ again. "Max," I heard someone whisper quietly and then someone was gripping my arm and turning me towards them. I almost thought it was Fang, but when I looked up and saw blue eyes I knew it wasn't.

I weakly yanked my arm back, not strong enough to fight back. "Leave me alone Dylan."

I looked away, not meeting his eyes and he sighed. He put his finger under my chin and turned my face towards him, forcing me to look him in the eye. "What's wrong?" I jerked away from him, my bottom lip trembling. I was in a weak state and needed to get out of there, pronto.

"Max…you can trust me," He whispered, bending a little to be my height. He used his free hand to push back some tendrils of hair behind my ear. I looked into his deep blue eyes, so loving and caring, so honest and trustworthy… How could I have left him?

I opened my mouth to speak but only a choked sob came out. Soon I was in tears, the reality of this finally crashing down on me. The one person I trusted the most betrayed me. "Shh, shh," Dylan whispered, gently rubbing circles in my back. My hands were placed firmly on his chest, but they weren't pushing him away, they were bringing him closer.

I finally pulled away a little, wiping the tears on my face and sniffling a little. I was making a big deal out of nothing. I looked up at Dylan and muttered something I never thought I would after what happened, "Thank you."

He smiled at me and my heart fluttered a little, "Anytime Max, anytime." I realized, then, that I was still in his arms but the shocking reality; I didn't want to leave them. Maybe Nudge was right…maybe this was best for me. Maybe _Dylan_ was my mister right, not Fang. What grown man has the nick-name Fang? I mentally rolled my eyes at that. I suddenly wonder how I could've ever fallen for him when I had Dylan. Why would I ever break up with someone so perfect? And he finally showed me that he wasn't, something I've wanted since we met, and I dump him for it? How stupid of me!

Then he was leaning down towards me and I was inching towards him, my eyes fluttering closed. His lips gently touched mine, my arms sliding up to his shoulders, wrapping around his neck. He pulled me closer to him and I tangled my fingers in his hair. This was perfect, so utterly perfect it hurt. Then that horrible lavender smell filled my nostrils and I was instantly reminded why I had left this jerk. _Lissa._ He cheated on me with _Lissa._ Of all the people he could've chosen he chose Lissa. I untangled my hands and shoved him away, wondering who slipped something in my drink that made me actually want to kiss him. That was Nudge's plan. It all unraveled before my eyes.

She would screw up our friendship, Dylan would come to my rescue and I would be so broken that I would let him comfort me. Then I'd rethink our break-up and kiss him. Only she forgot how easily you can mess up an equation. She forgot to add in that I might, just maybe, remember why I wanted so badly to break up with him. And I did.

Anger boiled deep within me and I slapped another person, the second time this night, and felt somewhat happy. I never got the chance to slap him before and now seemed pretty fitted. He looked shocked, his mouth forming a giant O, and his eyes wide. "Max?" I turned and saw a wary Fang, his eyes flicking from me to Dylan. I realized how close our proximity was and took a step away from him.

"Yes?" I asked, taking a step towards Fang, increasing the space between me and Dylan. I've had my fair share of Dylan, thank you very much.

"Ready to go?" I beamed at him and took his hand even though it wasn't outstretched and he led us to the car. I had to drop his hand to get in though and that was when we stopped holding hands.

In the car I let out a steady breath, the events of tonight came crashing down on me. I'm not usually slow, but tonight was an easy exception, there was so much going on that my mind that it couldn't keep up.

"Wanna talk about it?" Fang asked. His tone was quiet and sincere, he really cared.

I opened my mouth then closed it. I really didn't want to cry right now, not now and I knew for a fact that if I started talking only tears would come out. I shook my head, "Maybe later," I choked out and I felt Fang's heavy stare but I just looked out the windshield window.

He nodded and continued driving. We were quiet for a while, basking in a comfortable silence when he broke it, why did he have to break it? "I thought you broke up with Dylan." I bit my lip, my fingers playing with the seat as my mind turned, the wheels in my head turning. I had really hoped he hadn't seen that kiss. It was a mistake and I hope that Dylan understood that.

"Yeah," I replied nonchalantly, "Why do you ask?" I turned to meet his steady gaze and suddenly feared that we might crash. His eyes were so dark and unreadable that I easily got lost in them. They were a dark brown, I could see that now, but that's about all I could see, I needed to get closer… He raised a thick eyebrow and I sighed, he knew. I looked away, into the window, wanting the subject to drop, "I'm weak, Fang," I started, "when I break I don't break even and I loose my mind for a while. That's when I start doing stupid things." I saw him nod in my peripheral vision. To anyone looking at him, they would think that he was calm right now, but I saw his clenched jaw and his white knuckles from holding the wheel so tight. Something ticked him off.

"He used that against you." It wasn't a question, but a fact. I bit my lip again, a sad habit that I was bound to pick up again. I hated letting people know what I was feeling and wished, dearly, that I could be like Fang and easily hide my emotions. Then it wouldn't be so easy to see that I was breaking inside, that I was an easy target.

"Fang, please don't break my wheel." His angry demeanor shut off and he froze for a split second before loosening his grip and chuckling a little bit.

"Sorry," He muttered sheepishly. I nodded, smiling a little. Something about Fang always brought a smile to my face. Don't laugh, I know it's cheesy, but it was just so _easy_ around him, I never had to try and I never had to fake anything. It was just that simple. This was why he's my mister right, why can't Nudge see that? What is so hard about seeing me happy? Why can't she let me be happy by my means, not hers?

"Why'd you slap Nudge?" He asked, his voice neutral and not judging.

"She set it all up." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I didn't want him to hate Nudge, it would only add to her reasons on why I should date Dylan instead. I wanted him on her good side no matter how much I hated her at the moment, I sadly valued her opinion. I really only should value mine, but I really did appreciate other opinions.

Fang nodded, "So, clear something up for me…" I nodded, encouraging him to continue, I had a feeling Fang was finally coming out of his tiny shell. "Nudge wants you to be with the person that broke your heart?" I nodded again and he continued in a slow tone. "So she forced _you_ to come to his birthday without you knowing, but she knew you would come and when you did you her plan was set. She planned the fight between me and Dylan so that you would see Dylan and then she knew you would go to her and break. She then had Dylan comfort you, knowing that you'd see the good, if there is any, in him and you did, which I'm still confused about, but anyway, what stopped you from falling further?"

I gaped at him; did _Fang_ just say all of that…in one breath? I wouldn't doubt that Nudge could do that, even Iggy maybe, but _Fang_? He gave me a look and chuckled under his breath, "Well?"

I shook my head, "Er. Well, um… yes that is what she did and I smelled lavender."

"What?" He asked, giving me a look that told me he thought I was crazy.

"Lavender, I smelled lavender on him. Lissa always used to wear that horrid lavender perfume and it brought me back to reality. Who knew that I'd actually be thanking her for wearing it all those years?"

"Wait…Lissa?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him. Oh no, oh god no, please don't tell me they had a thing.

"Yeah…why?"

"I was talking to this girl, Brigid, and her best friend's name was Lissa…" _To this girl… Brigid… Lissa._ Something tells me that I won't like Brigid. If she's associated with Lissa then I'll most likely hate her and she'll hate me. I love it when life makes things simple.

"Oh…" I said weakly, my body going limp. My night just keeps getting _better _and _better_! The entire subject dropped after that and the ride home was filled with a silence as thick as smoke.

* * *

><p>Fang leaned against the wall by my door, wanting to say goodnight to Angel, but I had a feeling he really wanted to say something to me. I walked inside to see Iggy crashed on the couch with Angel standing right by his face with something in her hand. I turned on the light and she turned to me looking like a deer caught in headlights. Iggy groaned and sat up. Angel quickly hid the tube of lipstick behind her back and Iggy turned to us. "What's up?" He muttered, rubbing his blue coated eyes. It took all my will not to burst out laughing and I could tell Fang was going through the same problem. Iggy had bright blue eye shadow, something I never knew I had, with squiggly brown eyeliner, his skin ten times redder from blush and bright red lipstick.<p>

"Ig, just one thing, you're only supposed to apply blush on the cheekbones to bring out your smile." He looked confused then horrified as he figured out what was going on.

He turned to a guilty looking Angel, "ANGEL!" He screamed and Angel quickly ran behind me, laughing all the way. I picked her up and Fang stopped Iggy from attacking the two of us.

"Don't kill my baby!" I exclaimed, gasping a little, using one hand to shield Angel from him.

Iggy glowered at Angel and muttered something incoherent under his breath. I put Angel down and looked at Fang, "Do you mind putting her to bed?" He shook his head giving me one of his famous half smiles making my heart skip a beat and letting the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

"No problem."

"Thanks," I said and walked Iggy to the door. I stopped in the kitchen, wetting a paper towel, and walked to the front door. I shook my head at him, making a tsking noise, "Blue is not a good color on you, Iggy." He glared at me and I laughed. "Use this, but it won't take it all off. Go to Nudge's she's sure to have make-up remover." Nudge's name tasted like vomit on my tongue and I'm sure Iggy noticed it too because he gave me a look, but just shrugged it off, choosing not to fight this battle.

* * *

><p>After Iggy was gone, I went to go give Angel a goodnight kiss. I stopped in her doorway, seeing Fang sitting next to her on the bed telling her a short story about kids who could fly and the evil scientists chasing after them with these weird monsters called 'erasers'. I leaned against the doorframe, crossing my arms, smiling at the two.<p>

"And then they all meet up, the two boys that got left behind showing up at Lake Mead, the little baby, the lost one, Celeste, is also with them and they're all happy. But that's not the end of their story, because they still haven't found the…. _Institution_! But that's another story."

Angel clapped happily and threw her arms around Fang's neck. She noticed me and winked at me…_winked_ at me, like we were sharing a dirty little secret.

Then he pulled away and told her goodnight. He stood up and saw me smiling at him and he gave me a small smile back. I peeled myself off the doorframe and walked over to Angel. I bent down and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead, "Night sweetie." She beamed at me and said, "Goodnight Max!"

I smiled at her and walked to the door, Fang following in suit. I turned off the light, her princess nightlight turning on and blew her a kiss goodnight. She smiled and burrowed under her covers, curling up in a tiny ball.

"She's a cute kid," He whispered as we walked back to the living room.

I nodded, "I wonder what she's going to be like when she's older…" He laughed a little and shook his head.

"Don't bother trying; you'll just hurt your head." I smiled at him and followed him to the front door.

HE turned and I felt a pang in my stomach. I reached up and my fingers just barely skimmed where Dylan hit his face. He winced a little, "I'm sorry," I whispered and he shook his head.

"You need to stop apologizing for things you had nothing to do with." I forced a smile, trying to take his words to heart, but I just couldn't. It was Dylan's fault for thinking we still had a chance and my fault for getting drunk and abandoning Fang, so this somehow leads back to it being my fault. He gave me a look, telling me that he knew I was wallowing in self-pity at the moment and he wanted me to stop.

"Thank you, for today…" I said as he was leaving. He turned around and gave me a real smile, something that made my heart race.

"You're welcome," He said and turned to face me fully, his eyes questioning. He took a hesitant step closer to me and lightly put his hands on my cheeks, bringing my face closer to his. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips met mine. It was a sweet kiss, short and sweet. I don't know who pulled away first, I think I did, but I knew that I didn't want to.

"Goodnight Max," He whispered and turned to his room.

"Goodnight Fang," I whispered back as his door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh such a sweet ending, sure a horrible middle, but a sweet ending :) That proves that there is such thing (kinda sorta) as happily ever after! Hope you enjoyed that chapter it was** **kinda contradicting if you think about it too much. But I hope it was worth the wait. It was definitely longer :) R&R**

**~.*Dream Beyond Infinity*.~**

**"I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold" Kid Cudi**


	10. The Muppets

**A/N: Here it is, shorter than my usual but I wanted to post something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, would I be writing here? No. Exactly. **

**R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

It's official, I'm avoiding Fang. After that kiss I…I kind of freaked. Yes, I, Maximum Ride, freaked out over a kiss. I didn't want it to be awkward around us and I didn't know where we stood, where I stood. I was also avoiding Nudge. Man, I was just avoiding _everybody_!

I badly wanted my best friend back, but she seemed to have left and in her place was a girl that wasn't considerate of others. And Dylan, jeez Dylan, what was I going to do with him? I didn't want anything to do with him but he couldn't seem to get that in his head. I thought that was the last fight, and time, that I'd seen him. But no, then Nudge and him get together and make the Lets-make-Max's-life- horrible club. I don't know who to trust. Now, it's just Angel and Me. I'm perfectly fine with that.

"Max?" Angel looked up from her drawing and I nodded, my fingers briefly stopping over the keys to show her that I'm listening.

"Mhmm."

"Are you dating Fang?" She asked and I almost choked on my spit.

"What?" I asked, looking up from my computer. How does this little girl know about all of this stuff? My eyes were wide and I felt like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

She smiled knowingly at me and nodded a little, going back to her drawing. "No, I-I-I'm not." I cursed my stutter and her smile widened.

"Then you like him!" My cheeks grew hot and I looked down at my screen, trying to hide my bright blush. Angel clapped happily and continued coloring, not bothering to hide her smile.

"No, Angel, we're _just_ friends." But I was just trying to convince myself. I didn't know what we were yet, so I think it was safe to say that we were friends…nothing else.

"Yeah, but you like him, you're blushing." She smiled proudly at me and I grit my teeth together.

"No, he's dating someone." Even in my ears I heard the jealousy, and Angel's not an idiot.

She frowned a little and gave me a look that I couldn't read. Since when did she get older than me? "Oh," She said quietly and looked back at her drawing.

I sighed and saved my work, closing my computer. I slid off the couch and sat down across from her. I replaced the old (broken) glass coffee table with a brown wooden coffee table and I honestly liked it better, the glass coffee table just didn't fit. I looked at her drawing and tried to figure it out. I saw two people, a boy and a girl; they looked kind of like… me and Fang. I gasped a little and Angel smiled at me. "You fly with him!" She said happily using that old baby voice that she used to have.

"I have…"

"Wings," She said happily and took out a blue crayon, coloring in what I think is a lake underneath us. We were standing on a rocky ledge looking over a lake. She has a lot of imagination. Then she looked up suddenly, "Can I have some orange juice?"

I froze for a second, rethinking of everything that I have in the fridge. "Let's go shopping!" I said and pushed myself off the floor. Angel stood up and ran after me; she grabbed the keys for me and took my hand in hers.

"Can we buy ice-cream?" She asked happily skipping as we walked down the hall. Let me tell you something, the more you try to avoid someone the more likely it is to run into them. I only wished that I could've thought of that before I kissed him.

In the hall we ran into Fang…and his girlfriend. She was talking his ear off and he looked like he was in agony. Angel squeezed my hand reassuringly and I gave her a look, asking her why I needed that.

He still hadn't seen us. Then he looked up and gave me a pleading look. The girl was grabbing his arm as if it was a life preserver and I felt bad for him. I held back a laugh and wanted to look away but I had to help him. He was my _friend._ The word burned in my thoughts and I struggled to look nonchalant.

I let out a sigh but stopped, "Hey Fang!" I called as they were passing us.

"Hey," He said, forcing the girl to a stop. She glared at me and I shrugged it off.

"Were you at that meeting?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow at him, "The residents meeting where they explain all the new changes and stuff?"

He pretended to look thoughtful for a minute, "Shit, no I didn't."

"Well you can go make it up now, that's where I'm going," I lied easily. The girl at his side pouted at him.

"But _Fangy_ you said we could watch the Muppets!" The girl whined and I rolled my lips, hiding a smile at her pet-name for him.

"There's only one make-up and it's mandatory." This girl must be really stupid because in reality if the apartment building is having a meeting they will schedule a bunch of them so that if you miss one you can easily make it up.

She frowned and shot me a look, as if I would be scared by _her._ "Sorry Brigid, but I have to go, it's mandatory." He shrugged easily and slipped his arm out of her grip, "I'll walk you to the door."

She pouted at him and glared at me, "We can watch the Muppets later." I laughed a little and Brigid shot me a look. I covered my laugh with a fake cough, trying not to burst into fits of laughter as she started talking about how much she loved and wanted to be Ms. Piggy.

At the front door Fang all but pushed her out of the turning doors. Once she was down the street and out of sight I burst out laughing. He shot me a look and crossed his arms. I dropped Angel's hand and clutched my stomach. "Th-the Muppets?"

"This is uncalled for Max," Fang said in a serious tone that sent a new wave of laughter through me.

"THE MUPPETS!" I shouted, earning a few odd looks but kept on laughing. Even little Angel was giggling behind her hand.

I felt Fang's hand on the small of my back and soon I was being pushed out of the building, "I'm so sorry for her behavior, she hasn't taken her meds today." I whacked Fang's arm and glared at him, most of my laughter gone. He chuckled a little and I glared at him.

I mimicked his voice, making mine really deep only I sounded nothing like him, "She hasn't taken her meds today, _hahahaha_!" I said angrily shoving him at the end.

"No fair! I sound nothing like that!"

"Well, to me you do so HA!" I yelled, obnoxiously jabbing my finger in his face. He rolled his eyes and smacked my hand away.

"Can we go buy ice-cream now?" I heard an innocently little voice ask and I turned to see Angel looking up at us with big blue eyes, playing with her fingers nervously.

I laughed a little and bent down to her height, "Why are you so nervous?"

She looked away, twirling a small strand of hair on her finger, lost in thought. "I don't know." I smiled a little and stood up, outstretching my hand to her.

"Of course, now that Fang's saved we can go." She frowned a little at me and I knew that she wanted him to come. I gave her a pleading look, _begging_ her not to offer him.

"Okay…" She murmured, giving Fang an apologetic look, "We're going to buy ice-cream!"

I gave her a shocked look. Were my ears deceiving me, or was that _actually_ an invitation? He smiled a little and nodded, "Sure."

I gave her a hard look and she smiled innocently. She tugged my arm a little and I bent down until my ear was next to her face. "You like him…" I shot straight up and almost tripped a man walking past it.

"WATCH IT!" He yelled while he raced in the other direction. I was too stunned to actually give him the finger so I settled for being mature and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on, let's go," I sighed, trying very hard to keep the sadness out of my voice. Fang smirked at me and I smacked his arm, glaring at him.

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath and Fang chuckled silently next to me. Angel giggled and I gave her a sharp look. I was being ganged up on. For once, I didn't know who to trust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short but I wanted to post something so here it is. I already complained about my math, so I'm just going straight to the quote and signature.**

**Dream Beyond Infinity**

**"I don't know the difference between flying and falling"**

**Someone**


	11. The Unwanted Memory

**A/N: HALLELUJAH! I have updated! WOOOHOO! I feel so...so... accomplished right now. And I'll try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P, but my math teacher's been in an unforgiving mood lately, giving us twice the hw, so sorry! R&R**

**IDNOMR! But I wish I did...**

**!Read On!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

My head hurt, it felt like someone took a hammer and mercilessly slammed it into my head. I rubbed my temples, Angel's soft snores coming from the backseat, the radio turned down low. Fang was driving, his figure relaxed and comfortable, obviously oblivious to my pounding head ache. I internally groaned, my headache increasing immensely as I leaned my head against the car. I closed my eyes for a brief second before hissing in pain. "You okay?" Fang's deep voice shattered my little moment for a second then all the pain rained down on me again and for once since the horrible break-up, I wanted to burst into tears.

"Fine," I muttered, angrily pressing my index fingers into my head. Fang shot me a look before gluing his eyes to the road again.

"You don't seem it."

I rolled my eyes, sending a new crashing pain through me. I hated being weak, especially during a weak moment, because it shows everyone how vulnerable I really am and I hate that feeling. The one where all my walls are down, my guards turned off, I feel utterly and completely naked. It sucks almost as much as actually being naked in front of the world.

"Just drive, Fang." He let out a sigh and I looked around for a moment. _I could've sworn I brought a bottle of_ water…

"You drank it all," he said, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"What?" I asked, sharply turning my head to face him and instantly regretting it. I felt like I had one really bad hangover, the one where every time you move pain shoots through you, every time light flashes your eyes it burns, and every noise is like a blow horn screaming in your ear-that kind.

"The water….you drank it already." I nodded a little, _did I say that aloud?_ I let out a defeated sigh and sunk back into my seat. I closed my eyes, only for a moment, and thought about what happened. And maybe that was my problem, always looking back, but for some reason every time I close my eyes and look back I dream of _him_ and his smile. It always lit up my world, made me feel special, but now it just hurts. It shouldn't hurt anymore. But it did, it just goes to show how much someone can hurt you…

Even unintentionally.

* * *

><p><em>I laughed, feeling as light as a feather as I ran through the woods, using my hands to push back bare tree branches and shooing away flies. His laugh rang out behind me and I turned to see his blond head not too far behind me. He met my eye and I smiled brighter, his blue eyes sparkling. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled and ran a little faster, not really trying.<em>

_I heard him chuckle behind me and his footsteps got closer and closer, until BAM! I was being knocked to the ground. I laughed as he turned, making me land on him. He rolled us over and he was on-top of me, the sun right behind made it hard to look at him, but I didn't stop, because I was afraid if I did I would loose this memory, that he would disappear and I would be on my own, frowning at the sky._

"_Caught ya," He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I smiled and laughed a little._

"_So you did," I replied back in a hushed tone, not wanting to destroy the moment. He got up and reached out his hand, I grabbed it and he pulled me up._

"_Come on, I want to show you something," He whispered into my ear and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the thinning forest. We stopped somewhere in the middle and I could clearly see the roaring waterfall through the trees. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back as he pulled me through the last set of trees. _

_We emerged from the green and gray to the beautiful world of color. "It's beautiful," I said, my voice full of awe._

"_Yeah," He whispered back, and I turned to see him staring intensely at me. My smile faltered a little and I felt self-conscious. An eagle flew over-head, casting a giant shadow over us and I looked up, breaking the moment, to see it circling above us. I smiled a little at it and I heard Dylan sigh a little._

"_Wanna go for a swim?" I laughed and turned to face him, placing my hands on my hips._

"_This is the swimming queen you're talking to. What do you think?" He smiled at me and in minutes we were jumping into the clear, blue water, our clothes somewhere on the cliff. _

_My feet scraped the bottom and I looked around, slowly letting out my air. There were some fish if you looked close enough, but it was still beautiful. After a moment my lungs started to burn, it was still bearable though, but after another moment it began to get uncomfortable, so I kicked and soon my head was surfacing. _

_I turned and saw Dylan wading over to me. "I thought you drowned." His voice was joking, but I still saw the worry placed deep down in his eyes._

"_This _is_ the swimming queen, I thought we already went over this!" By now he was right in front of me and my arms were wrapped lightly around his neck. I smiled at him, our faces getting closer and closer._

"_I know…but that doesn't stop me from worrying." Our foreheads touched, his hand placed on my hips._

"_I know," I whispered back and our lips almost touched. "But you don't need to be." Then our lips-_

* * *

><p>"Max we're home." It wasn't his voice, but it was familiar. I knew it well enough to trust it in my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of dark ones staring back at me. This close I could tell that his eyes were actually a dark blue, like the color of the ocean in the middle of the night.<p>

I smiled sleepily, and cat stretched, yawning obnoxiously. "What time is it?"

"Five."

I sat up, almost banging my head on his, but he jerked away before that could happen. "WHAT?"

"P.M," He verified and I relaxed a little. "Jeez, you'd think that you just found out that Angel died or something." I froze a little and quickly checked the back seat to see Angel still snoozing in the backseat, her arms clutching her doll as if her life depended on it. I smiled a little at the picture perfect moment before turning around to Fang.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly at me and I shrugged. He studied me for another moment but I looked away, not wanting to meet his intense gaze. I tried to remember what I dreamt of, but it sent horrible butterflies through my stomach, not the good 'oh something amazing just happened' butterflies, but the 'no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this is not happening' kind of butterflies.

Then I turned and looked at Angel again. She had told me once that I should never hide from my problems because sooner or later it was going to find me. Now it applied perfectly. I smiled softly at her and turned back to Fang, my headache completely forgotten. I smiled sheepishly at him, "Could you…stay with her while I figure some things out?"

"Sure thing, she can stay with me while you go sort things out with Nudge."

I gave him the deer-caught-in-headlights look and frowned. "Was it that obvious?"

He shrugged and ran looked away, running a hand through his hair. "No, but…I saw you slap her, and you kept calling her a bitch. I figured that you'd want to forgive and forget."

I shook my head a little. "You have it half right. I want to forgive, but I don't _ever _want to forget."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short...again, I'm sorry and I just want to inform you that this shouldn't become a habit it's just that my sister really needed to use the computer for her essay and my mom was using the home computer so I let her use mine, right now she's yelling at me to hurry up so... Sorry :) These quotes all kinda have to do with the next chapter... -_-  
><strong>

**~~Dream Beyond Infinity~~**

**"Forgive you're enemies but don't forget their names."**

**~John F. Kennedy~**

**"Forget what hurt you in the past, but never forget what it taught you."**

****~Unknown~****


	12. Forgiving Loved Ones

**A/N: AH SHE FINALLY UPDATES! I hope you guys like the scene that's about to take place. I had so much planned for it but decided against all of it. :) I hope you still like it! ENJOY! R&R  
><strong>

**IDNOMR!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I pulled up at Nudge's house and stared at it for a moment, feeling myself chicken out of it already. "No, you have to do this," I whispered to myself, nodding my head. I really did have to do this. After all, I didn't want to loose my best friend.

I let out a shaky breath and opened the door, dramatically sticking out one leg at a time, the way super stars do and exited the car, slamming the door, hoping that she'd hear that and be ready for me so I didn't have to wait by the door very long.

I pushed my sunglasses up onto my head and laughed hysterically for a moment before gathering myself and marching up to her porch. I knocked sharply and waited for a moment before ringing the doorbell once. "COMING!" I heard her yell and my stomach knotted; _did I really want to do this?_ I was just about to step away from the door when she opened it.

Her happy glow dimmed a little and her smile turned downwards just slightly. She shifted her feet a little, closing me out from her world. "Hey," She said hesitantly, eying me warily as if I was going to slap her again.

I played with the keys and for a while that was the only noise, the obnoxious sound of jingling keys. "Hey," I replied after a moment. What was I going to say? What did I want from her? An apology? Most likely, but…what if I should apologize… I knew Nudge longer than she knew me (weird I know) and that she did things that she thought was best. She didn't know Fang like I did, and even I don't know him well enough, and maybe she thought he was a bad person even if he only ever treated her well. She could've thought that maybe Dylan (or anybody else) was better than Fang and I probably would've agreed with her way back when.

"I'm sorry," Her words were rushed and depressed. She pursed her lips, her eyes wide and over-glossy. Oh god, I hope she doesn't cry…

But then, I felt my eyes starting to water. I really missed her, the one support that I thought I would never lose left me… I was literally breaking inside without her. Angel and Fang were just there to hide the real injuries, but now that I'm standing in front of Nudge, I realize just how much I had been hurting without her shoulder to cry on.

I ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay," I said into her thick and curly hair. She sobbed on my shoulder, wetting my shirt, but I could honestly care less.

"I-I-I should've listened to you! I should've thought about you and not myself. I should've asked you, I shouldn't have forced you to come!" She sobbed and I rubbed her back reassuringly. Well this is an obvious turn of events.

"It's alright…"

"NO! It's not; it was me being a bitch. I was selfish and wanted my best friend back, and F-F-F-Fang ruined it! He showed up and suddenly I'm not seeing you anymore!" I felt my stomach clench, _was that really how she felt?_ I felt so bad now…all this time I thought she was the thoughtless bitch when it was really kind of…me. I had left without a second glance back at her and just expected her to be fine with it. Nudge would never admit this, and I'll never make her, but she's very dependant and can't stand being alone. She doesn't function right alone.

"I'm sorry," I murmured and she shook her head, sniffling up a storm.

"No, don't be, you were actually happy. I saw you smile, something that I couldn't get you to do if I paid you a million dollars. But I just threw away that thought and invited you to that _damn_ party. I'M SORRY!" I patted her back and she sniffled, her sobs slowly ending.

"It's alright…" Then we pulled back and wiped our eyes. Only then did I realize that I, too, was crying. I can't tell you how happy I was when she smiled at me. It was a weak attempt but I saw my best friend again, the one that won't ever stop talking.

She invited me in and we both walked into her kitchen. She grabbed a tissue and handed me one. I happily took it and blew my nose. After that I made tea because, honestly, Nudge's tea sucks, her coffee's good but she cannot make tea.

We sat down across from each other, just sipping our tea and thinking. Then Nudge goes and ruins it all. "Is he a good kisser?" I choked on my drink, almost spitting it out, before I swallowed and gaped at her. She was grinning at me knowingly. "Don't you dare lie to me, Max; I know you two have kissed."

My cheeks flamed and she clapped happily, "I KNEW IT!" What happened to the sobbing Nudge? I don't know. Sometimes I swear she's bipolar.

I shook my head wildly, "No, I swear-" But then I stopped, remembering that one night when he kissed me good night. I swallowed and my cheeks got even hotter.

Nudge laughed crazily and I glared at her. "OMG! Tell me all the dets!"

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

I didn't have the heart to wake up Angel, so I took her in my arms and carried her to my apartment. I took the elevator because there was on way I was walking up four flights of stairs with a forty pound little girl in my arms- no way.

I placed her on my couch and went to my kitchen, looking for something to drink. I didn't hear her walk into the kitchen, which was new for me because I hear everything.

"Fang?" She asked in a tired voice, using the back of her hand to wipe her eye. Her hair was rumpled and mussed, her clothes were wrinkled and slightly out of place, but other than that she looked like Angel.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Max?" The hurt in her voice was well hidden, but after years of experience I knew it was there.

"Fixing things with Nudge, why?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged, turning back to the living room when she stopped and turned back to me, an evil glint in her eyes.

She pranced over to me, all traces of sleep were gone and in its wake was a new (scary) determination. "Sooo…" She trailed off, looking at me expectantly. I slid into the chair across from her and intertwined my fingers, staring at her intently.

"So?"

"Do you like Max?" For once, I was completely shocked into being speechless. My mouth was on the floor, my eyes big and bulging. I felt guilty for nothing. But that didn't stop me from feeling it.

"YOU DO!" She squealed, happily clapping her hands. I closed my mouth shut and easily hid the heat running up to my cheeks. How come this little girl could see it but Max couldn't?

"No," I said in a tight voice, "I like Br-Br-Brigid," I stumbled over her name, regretting the words the minute they came out. I absolutely hated Brigid. I don't see why my dad chose her. I honestly don't.

She gave me a sad, knowing look and I couldn't help but ask what. She sighed and I suddenly felt like the child and not the adult, "Why?"

I opened my mouth, trying to think of lies that I could tell her, but she just raised a thin blond eyebrow at me and I shut it immediately. Angel wasn't like the other little kids in the world, she was observant and smart. She seemed to be a hundred years old on the inside. "Okay, okay, I get it; Brigid's as bad as you think she is. I'm sure that she has _some_ good qualities that can cancel-out her personality, but I haven't known her long enough."

She smiled a little at me and 'coughed', "Nudge moment."

I gave her a hard look that made her laugh more. "So you _do_ like Max?" _Not this again…_ But I couldn't help but think about her- her smile, her laugh, Max, Max, Max…

"No," _I can't_. I added secretly. If only she was a mind reader…

She sighed and looked frustrated at this. "But you _have_ to!"

"Why?" I asked, curious to why I _had_ to like her older sister.

"BECAUSE SHE LIKES YOU!" She said angrily, her brows furrowing together, no longer paying me any attention. I gaped at her. _Max…liked…me?_

"What?" I asked and she gasped, quickly covering her mouth with both of her hands.

She shook her head quickly, talking from behind her two hands. "Ium nop sepo toot dem youg."

"What?"

She peeled her hands away with a sigh and repeated the jumbled nonsense. "I'm not supposed to tell you!"

I gave her a confused look, "She likes me?"

Angel shook her head quickly before nodding, this happened for about ten seconds before she gave up. "I know she does! I can see it!"

I sighed, trying desperately to hide my disappointment. "Oh, Angel…"

"I'M SERIOUS!" She exclaimed, her face slowly turning red.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Ange-" There was a loud knock at the door that made Angel jump a little. I was happy for the distraction. I didn't want to think about the fact that Max (for a fact) _doesn't_ like me. I got up and answered the door to see….

Max.

What a _great_ distraction to get my head off of Max, Max herself!

"Hey," She said with a soft smile.

"Hi," I said, keeping my voice monotone, not wanting to give away anything.

"Thanks so much for watching Angel; I don't know what I would've done without you!" She smiled as if nothing was wrong with this. There were so many things wrong with this! I liked her so much and she didn't even see it! Maybe…maybe what Angel said as true, maybe Max did like me. Then I remembered Dylan.

"Come on in," I said, gesturing her to come in, hiding my anger. She thinks that I didn't see anything, and I plan on keeping it like that for as long as possible, but I saw that kiss and you know what they say "A drunken mans words are a sober mans truths." But they also say…

What they don't know doesn't kill them.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Nudge wouldn't stop drilling me for details, and I gave her some, a lot actually. I just left out how I actually _did_ kiss Dylan before I kissed Fang. And I also didn't mention how safe I felt with him, like I could trust him with my life. I also didn't tell her about my gigantic crush on him. I swear it's more than a crush. But I'd never tell her that. Not until I new that for 150% that I liked-liked him. I feel like a kid again, saying 'liked-liked' like a teenager would.

I took Angel home and said Fang goodnight, kind of hoping he'd kiss me again, but deep down knew that he wouldn't. He seemed different after I came back and Angel kept sending off 'I'm guilty' vibes that were really starting to scare me.

"You okay?" I asked Angel and she nodded stiffly, curling into her blankets even thought it was only six thirty.

"I'm going to take a nap," She yawned and I smiled tiredly at her, leaning against her door frame. Today has been a long day, filled with ups and downs. _God I can't wait to go to sleep_.

I walked over to her bed and closed her blinds, turning to her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "G'night sweetie," I said in a hushed tone and she smiled at me with her eyes closed. I stood up and she turned on her side, almost immediately falling asleep. I sighed and slumped over to my room, the events of today settling in my mind. I fell onto my bed, my computer making a small _ding!_ noise signaling that I had a new email, but it could wait.

I made myself a promise, one that I swear I'll keep, and slowly drifted to sleep.

_I promise that I'll show him I love him, I'll promise myself that._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys will never guess what I just got... A GIANT BEACH BALL! I'm so happy, so I decided to write this lovely chappie! I hope you guys don't mind that I didn't have Max blow up in her face, trust me I was thinking about it.**

**~~Dream Beyond Infinity~~  
><strong>

**"You forgive people simply because you still want them in your life."**

**Unknown  
><strong>


	13. You Again

**A/N: So sorry for the delay I fractured my finger and couldn't type for a whole week! I still can't type I'm actually typing this on my notes in my iPod because I felt bad about the gigantic wait.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<br>_  
>Now Fang seems to be avoiding me, only he was slightly less obvious than me. Every time we pass each other he looks the other way, only saying hi when I instigate the conversation. I hate this, not knowing. I hate finding out that he's avoiding me even though I did the same to him. At least I didn't avoid him for three damn weeks!<p>

•€£¥•€£¥•€£¥•¥£€•¥£€•¥£€•

I walked though the lobby of my apartment and walked up and down the cold cement steps over and over again, trying to control my thoughts and distract my brain. It was working (trust me it was) until I hear a familiar high-pitched squeal.

"AW FANGY! OF COURSE! YES! YES! YES!" Brigid sang, shattering not only my ears but my heart as well. Why- no how could I fall so hard for someone I barely know?

I could practically hear Fang shrug from over here. I crouched down and stated through the railings at the two placed towards me in the garden. It was a pretty well kept garden with only a few patches of yellowing grass and absolutely no weeds.

I was well hidden by the hedge in front of me, only my eyes could be seen if you looked hard enough. Fang's eyes were trained on the hedge and I gulped, could he see me? He shouldn't be able to, god I hope he can't. "No problem." Another casual shrug from Fang and a squeal from the girl.

She stuck her hand out and admired the silver band on her ring finger... on her left hand. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and forced myself not to cry. You didn't even know the guy... I shook my head sadly and pressed my forehead into the cool metal bar. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. "You knew this was going to happen," I murmured to myself, "don't act like it's a surprise." then I stood up stiffly and fast-walked up the seven flights of stairs leading to my hall, all the time feeling a pair of eyes following me.

But I refused to look back

•€£¥•€£¥•€£¥•¥£€•¥£€•¥£€•

_Fang's Pov_

I admit I have been avoiding Max lately- three weeks to be exact. I didn't know what to say to her, what could I say? That I was secretly crushing on the girl next door? Obviously not. I'm not good with feelings; I'd fail any class based in feelings.

Every time we pass by in the halls I look away hoping that she didn't see me only to be disappointed by her soft voice ringing through the empty hall.

All my thoughts have been centered on the girl next door. I can't get her out of my head, I have this horrible addiction to Max and I needed to get over it before it was too late and I hurt us both.

I had a meeting with my dad last week, if you could even call it that. It was more of an unfriendly disagreement if you asked him, but if you asked me it was world war three in our backyard. I kept trying to convince him that Brigid wasn't for me that I had another girl in mind. Did he care? Absolutely not. For once my dad didn't care about what others thought. He kept saying that "what's been done has been done" and crap but he wouldn't tell me what has actually been done.

Then I threw every bad word I knew at him, making his old face swell up like a red balloon blown too big and about to pop! He kept saying that I was too young to understand. I guess he forgot already but I'm freaking twenty-seven! I think I'm old enough to understand what he thinks I don't.

The next day I go two small packages in the mail with a note signed by my dad telling me that whatever box I chose would destine my future. That I could only one and I'd have to send the other one back unopened. So I did that little eenie meanie minis mo trick and chose the smaller one.

I carefully slid my keys through the packaging tape, dreading what I was about to find.

I opened it and read the note taped to the bottom a billion times; only three words were on written on it, but they were the best thing since indoor plumbing.

"Go for it."

I swear I haven't smiled that much since... since never. I happily sent him back the other package, not caring what the hell was in it only that he was finally changing.

I sent the package back to him only to have it sent back with another note. "Wrong one." I angrily threw the package at the wall, hearing the contents inside rolling around while I crumpled the stupid note and threw it away. The next day my dad paid me an unwanted visit. It was high school all over again, me being the puppet, being controlled by the puppeteer, never thinking for myself.

•€£¥•€£¥•€£¥•¥£€•¥£€•¥£

I sat Brigid down on the cold cement bench, facing away from the garden and towards the building. I kept my eyes trained on a tiny spot in the hedges where I swear I saw Max's beautiful brown eyes.

God, I was going crazy.

Brigid was blabbing about something unimportant when I let out a big breath. "OHMYGOSH! YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME!" She screamed, pressing he eyes into he palms, her shoulders suffering with each loud son. I wanted to agree, to nod my head and hide y relief, to walk away and never look back. But he threatened to tell, I couldn't let her find out, no I would tell her myself. Will you really? My dad's deep voice rumbled in my head.

I shook my head a little and could've sworn that the hedge moved, "No."

Immediately Brigid's head perked up, all of her tears gone, her frown replaced with a bright smile. "REALLY?"

I nodded a little, "Yeah." She sighed angrily and turned her body to face me.

"Fang-"

"Will you marry me?" I shocked her into silence and I wanted to turn and see Max, but when I did... I only saw Brigid, plain ol' Brigid. Her jaw was on the floor and her eyes were bulging out of her head. A very unattractive look. I'm not saying I was ever attracted to her.

"AW FANGY! OF COURSE! YES! YES! YES!" She screeched and I sighed inwardly. I knew she'd say yes but a can hope. I shrugged nonchalantly, hoping that she got the message.

"No problem." But she wasn't listening anymore; she was texting away on her phone grinning like Chesire the Cat. I frowned a little at her and ran a hand through my hair.

My head shot up at the sound of footsteps on concrete. I looked up and watched Max's retreating figure, noticing the way her shoulders shook a little and every once in a while her hand would shoot up to her face, obviously wiping something away. _Tears_. There was only one thought racing through my head and it wasn't about the red-head sitting next to me, texting away.

I made Max _cry_.

•€£¥•€£¥•€£¥•¥£€•¥£€•¥£

_Max's Pov_

I threw open my bedroom door and flopped onto my bed. A day has passed and I haven't seen him yet. I knew he saw me and I knew that he knew that I knew that he saw me. But I wanted him to tell me in person, because only then would this be real.

Angel was at Nudge's place for tonight because I needed some time alone to sort out my thought and drop the 'tough girl' act for a few days. In other words- I needed to cry.

There was a light tap on the front door, it echoed throughout the apartment and rang in my head. Only one person that I knew was capable of that light of a tap. _Fang_.

I looked at my door for a moment, debating whether or not I should open it. There was another more urgent tap and I slowly stood up, not making a noise. Did I want to see him?

"Max?" His low voice rang through my head and I froze. I heard him sigh and then there was a light thump on the door letting me know that he was resting his head I my door. I let out a shaky breath, no use hiding; he already knew that I knew. And I'm pretty sure he knew that I was home. We were going to have to talk sooner or later... Preferably later.

I walked to the door and yanked it open, catching Fang by surprise. His head shot up and he stumbled forward a little, almost running into me but I took a quick step back. "Yes?" I said, gripping the door tightly.

"Can I come in?" _No_, I thought but sighed, opening the door a little more gesturing for him to come in.

"Thanks." I gave him a dry look and shut the door. I turned to face his back, crossing my arms I walked past him so I stood in front of him.

"What?" I asked trying desperately hoping that he'd just leave.

"Can I talk to you?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "You're talking to me right now." he gave me a look and I rolled my eyes again. "What do you want, Fang? Because frankly I have things to do."

"Like what?" He asked a smirk playing I his lips. I pursed my lips and glared at him.

"I'm going out with Dylan." The words were out of my mouth before I could think twice about it. Immediately he dropped his smirk and anger flared in his eyes. It wasn't technically a lie... I really was going out with Dylan only not on a date. I really hope Dylan thought it was just a friendly outing. I wanted, no needed someone other than nudge to talk to and frankly I wasn't about to talk to Iggy. I was considering talking to Ella's tombstone but I decided I've cried enough in this lifetime.

"Oh," He said bleakly.

"Yeah..." I trailed off not knowing what to think. Or say.

"You um… needed me?"

Fang looked like he regretted coming here and my gut clenched. Why did I care? He's one of my best friends, nothing les nothing more. Nothing more than a friend.

Right?

"Never mind," he murmured and ran a hand through his hair, "wouldn't want to keep Dylan waiting," he added bitterly before turning on his heel and storming out of here. I stared at the door for a while and regretted letting him leave. I regretted everything, meeting him, crying on his shoulder, that one kiss...letting him in. I let him sweep me off my feet but never in my mind did I think that he would drop me and watch me fall. But that's just what happens when you fall; you're bound to hit the bottom. Only the lucky ones get caught.

Too bad I'm not lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, please don't kill me. I hate this chapter too. I'm thinking about changing it... but I wanted to post something so here it is. So sorry for the wait! :)**

**~~Dream Beyond Infinity~~  
><strong>

**"Even the sun sets in Paradise."  
><strong>

**Maroon 5  
><strong>


End file.
